Doble vida, un solo amor
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: ¿Porque se me ocurrió quererte, si se que no puedo tenerte? Sufren de amor pero todo se debe a que ambos tienen una vida oculta.
1. Una lagrima que dar

**Notas:** Aquí vengo con una nueva historia.

 **Naruto no me pertenece**

 **Titulo:** Doble vida, un solo amor...

Autora: **Trabajo en conjunto [Yukihana-Hime & Tetsuna Hibari]**

 **Resumen:** ¿Porque se me ocurrió quererte, si se que no puedo tenerte? Sufren de amor pero todo se debe a que ambos tienen una vida oculta.

 **Genero:** Fantasía, Romance, AU

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna

* * *

 **Compromiso**

* * *

 **.**

El fuerte azote de la puerta despertó al pequeño zorro que se encontraba dormitando en el centro de la cama en la habitación. Desorientado el animalito de pelaje naranja verifico con la mirada que no se tratara de una amenaza, reconociendo a su amo, extrañado porque llegara antes de su hora usual, estiro su cuerpo para poder levantarse con mas agilidad. bostezando se acerco a su amo, quien había entrado bastante enojado por lo que podía ver y arrojando un ramo de flores al suelo sin importarle maltratarlas. Se sentó en un mueble cercano viéndolo dar vueltas en círculos en aquella habitación, maldiciendo todo lo existente en una voz bastante alto.

― ¿Qué paso, Gamakichi? —pregunto el zorro al pequeño sapo rojo y que también compartía el hecho de ser las mascotas guardianas de su dueño.

El sapo que había llegado junto al chico enojado solamente negó con la cabeza, debido a que muy poco podía decir de lo sucedido, era la misma historia desde hacia tres años. Ambos guardianes regresaron su atención a su dueño, un vampiro purasangre de cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azules, con unas hermosas marcas en la mejilla que le daban un parecido a unos bigotes que bien podrían ser de zorro o eso creía el animalito.

— ¿Naruto? —llamo el zorro, obteniendo la mirada humedecida del rubio.― ¿No se supone que deberías estar en clases?

― Yo... Me fui antes del receso... No podía quedarme ahí...

― ¿Sucedió algo con...?

― Escuche a Sukea-sensei decirle al director que se ausentara después de la graduación porque se va a casar...—sollozo el vampiro, sintiendo su corazón romperse.

No solo había recordado aquello que rompió su corazón en miles de pedazos hace menos de una hora sino que su guardián zorruno le recordó otra de sus desgracias, y de nada sirvió haberle interrumpido. Kurama estaba a punto de preguntar por el dichoso prometido que le fue impuesto por su familia. Ya no sabia a que se debía mas su llanto, cual era la boda que mas le dolía; la suya con un desconocido o la de su amado profesor con aquella prometida por la cual sonreía mientras hablaba con el director.

— ¿Y esas flores? —cuestiono el sapo intentando atraer la atención de su amo a otro tema para que dejara de llorar.

Ambos guardianes entendían ahora el porque del desconsuelo del vampiro, después de todo ellos dos eran sus mayores confidentes, conocían todos y cada uno de los secretos de su amo, así como sus mayores consejeros. Conocían el nombre de quien había lastimado de manera indirecta a su frágil vampiro y no podían hacer nada mas que escucharle. Poco podían hacer por aquel amor no correspondido de su dueño por un simple humano, el cual de manera irónica incluso entre la sociedad humana le seria prohibido; su amo parecía ser masoquista, ya que se había enamorado de quien impartía clases de ingles a su grupo, ya que ante toda oposición familiar, Naruto había decidido asistir a una escuela en el mundo de los humanos y hacerse pasar por uno.

― Yo... yo creo que las robe...―confeso confundido, no había reparado en lo que cargaba en manos― Había ido a la sala de profesores para ver a Sukea-sensei con el pretexto de que no entendí algo de la clase y poder pasar unos minutos mas a su lado... pero... Pero fue cuando lo escuche decirle aquello al director...―sintió un nuevo nudo en la garganta, era incapaz de volver a mencionar que su amado profesor se casaría― Vi el ramo de flores sobre el escritorio de Sukea-sensei y... y solo lo tome... es seguro que eran... eran para su prometida... y yo... yo solo no pude dejar de pensar que seria mejor que ella no las recibiera...

Las lágrimas regresaron, por lo que los animales le dejaron desahogarse hasta que se quedó dormido, ellos recogieron el desastre de las flores y el de las cosas escolares que quedaron regadas por el suelo ante la tempestiva llegada. Cuando Naruto abrió los ojos nuevamente ya era pasado el mediodía, sintiendo aun la tristeza, pero ahora soportable después del llanto se levantó para admirar el jardín desde una de las ventanas, viendo a su hermano mayor jugar junto a su hija, se les veía tan sonrientes que el no pudo evitar pensar que era algo que no conocería al paso que iba su vida.

Con tres toques a la puerta una de las sirvientas de la familia le anuncio que sus padres estaban al tanto que llego desde antes y que lo esperaban a la hora de la comida. Cuando la chica se marcho, busco con la mirada a sus guardianes, encontrándolos durmiendo junto a un jarrón que tenia el ramo que robo del escritorio de su amado profesor. Con un mal sabor en la boca se acercó al conjunto de flores, despertando al par de animales por su cercanía. ― Rosas, de amor eterno...―Con delicadeza y temiendo ser lastimado al pensar que aquellas flores eran para alguien más, las acaricio con las puntas de su mano, lo que basto para que comenzaran a marchitarse, después de todo era un vampiro y al tocarlas absorbía de manera inevitable la vida de tales creaciones de la naturaleza.― Lirios, de pureza... Ahh… ―suspiro con resignación.

Fue inevitable sentir tristeza y envidia por quien seria el receptor de tan esplendido detalle, después de todo su profesor seguramente las había escogido tan perfectamente por los significados de cada una. Cada flor en aquel ramo declaraba el amor profundo que sentía el hombre por su prometida y eso era una estocada directa a su corazón, no solo porque su amado no le correspondía sino porque sabia que él no conocería algo como el amor correspondido al casarse con una persona elegida por terceros.

― ¿Y esa cara? ¿Quién se ha muerto? ―pregunto Gamakichi, intentado hacer que el chico dejara de pensar en temas que solo desaparecían la sonrisa alegre que siempre porto su amo.

El sapito dio un brinco hasta el escritorio donde estaba el ramo para obtener la atención del chico de ojos azules, por su lado, el zorro bostezo al ver nuevamente a su amo caminar en círculos con el rostro cabizbajo murmurando una y mil cosas como respuestas a la pregunta.

―...Quizás Sukea-sensei tenga razón. ―elevo la voz un poco, lo suficiente para que sus confidentes le entendieran― Y seamos muy diferentes, más de lo que ya somos al pertenecer a distintas razas.

Naruto detuvo su andar para mirar fijamente a sus compañeros. Siempre fue consciente que aquella relación era un imposible, Sukea era un humano del que tontamente se había enamorado pero que solo lo veía a él como uno mas de sus alumnos -el mas problemático cabe destacar-, un adolescente lleno de hormonas alborotadas y de raciocinio nulo ante ellas, además de que desconocía una verdad absoluta, existía un mundo aparte en donde vivían seres que solo se conocían como mitológicos y que él era un descendiente de uno muy poderoso.

― En mi opinión deberían de examinarle la cabeza. ―dijo desde su lugar el zorro con burla y con la intención de animar al rubio― Yo puedo hacerlo.

Se ofreció realmente deseoso por hacer sufrir a quien lastimaba a su dueño, no importaba si no era intencional de parte del humano, se encargaría de hacerle saber que nadie lastimaba a Uzumaki Naruto, el tercer príncipe vampiro y el mas noble de su especie.

― ¡Ni te atrevas, Kurama! ―ordeno con seriedad, señalando al zorro que hizo carita de cacharro regañado― Ni así le tocaras un solo de su hermoso cabello castaño. ―le aclaro.

Caía seguidamente en las manipulaciones de sus guardianes pero esta vez no, después de todo se trataba de proteger a su amado ya que sabia que el zorro no bromeaba al decir tales cosas. Cuando le escucho chasquear la lengua bastante molesto, suspiro aliviado, al menos había protegido a su profesor de la furia de un zorro de nueve colas, dio media vuelta, no deseando ver el ramillete aunque fuera de fondo.

— Tal vez su lugar sea al lado de aquella señorita, con sus sonrojadas mejillas y su palpitante corazón. —volteo de nuevo a encarar a los animales que rodaron los ojos.

― Mujeres como esas hay muchas…—aclaro el sapito, saltado mas cerca de su amo— Tú vales mucho más… Tú tienes… Tú tienes… —dudo, no tenia grandes parámetros de los humanos para comparar— Tú tienes una gran personalidad. —Determino.

― ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa malcriada que tú no lo tengas? —pregunto Kurama con desgano, él consideraba un gran partido a su amo— ¡Eres igual de malcriado y más! —agrego, solamente para no perder su toque burlón característico.

― Lo bello de tu risa no se puede comparar. —añadió Gamakichi, al menos uno de los dos debía ayudar.

― ¡Pero tiene pulso! —realmente se sentía derrotado ante una mujer que desconocía.

― Valorado sin razón. —contraataco el zorro en desacuerdo con lo dicho por el chico.

― Excesivo. —le dio la razón a su compañero.

― Sin valor. —continuo Kurama sintiendo que podían ayudarle.

― ¡Si él pudiera conocerte mejor! — exclamaron ambos animales al ver las intenciones del rubio de negar.

― Y el anillo no lo lleva donde debería estar. —Kurama hablo convencido, pues sabia gracias a vampiro que aquel tipo todavía no compraba un anillo de matrimonio.

― Ni siquiera toca piano. —El sapito añadió otro don de su dueño.

― Mucho menos cantar, no se puede comparar. —volvieron a decir al unísono.

― ¿Y que? Aun respira. —Naruto apretó su playera en el nivel del corazón.

― ¡¿Y qué?! —ambos animales se mostraron molestos por la constante necesidad del chico de verse menos que aquella insignificante humana.

― No es importante. —El zorro gruño.

― Excesivo. —Gamakichi le miro fijamente.

― Sin valor.

― Si solo viera lo especial que puedes ser... Si él pudiera conocerte mejor. —Ambos se acercaron al rubio que se sentó a la orilla de su cama.

― Si me quemo con la vela no siento el calor...—agarro a su guardián de nueve colas colocándolo en su regazo— Si un cuchillo me atraviesa, no hay dolor. —empezó a acariciar aquel pelaje mientras el sapo brincaba para ponerse en su cabeza— Y su corazón palpita... y yo muerto sé que estoy. El dolor que siento en mi, anda dime no es real...—detuvo el intento del zorro por negar sus palabras— Aun me quedan una lagrima que dar. —sus ojos estaban irritados por no dejarles expresar nuevamente su dolor.

― Lo único exclusivo, que tiene algún sentido, es que viva esta. —Gamakichi concedió algo a favor a la chica con la intención de demostrar la única diferencia.

― Excesivo. —El zorro levanto el rostro para ver directamente los ojos azules del rubio.

― Sin valor.

― Pasajero es ese estado, todos sabemos muy bien. —Kurama bostezo, le estaba dando sueño por culpa de las caricias del vampiro.― Y la muerte es el remedio que nos llega sin saber.

― ¡¿Y qué?! ―El sapo brinco a la cama de nuevo para tener mejor vista del rostro de su amo.

― No importante.

― Excesivo

― Sin valor.

― Si solo viera lo especial que puedes ser. Si él pudiera conocerte mejor…―ambos animales pedían con la mirada a su dueño que dejara de torturarse, aquella humana no era mejor que él.

― Si me quemo con una vela, no siento el dolor...―Naruto sonrió con gran tristeza― En el hielo y en el sol todo es igual. Y mi corazón me duele, aunque no palpite siente y el dolor que siento aquí, anda dime no es real. ―se dejo caer sobre su cama― Yo muerta sé que estoy, pero aun tengo una lagrima que dar. ―Al fin dejo de contenerse, dejando fluir una lagrima recorrer su hermoso rostro.

― ¡No llores! ―ordeno el zorro, bastante preocupado por verle tan derrumbado.

Ninguno sabia como tratar con ello, después de todo, el vampiro siempre se había mostrado fuerte y positivo sin embargo, desde que se había enamorado de aquel profesor Naruto constantemente se deprimía por ser un amor imposible para ambos mundos. No les gustaba ver a su amado amigo llorar, después de todo cuando llegaron con él para protegerle, lo conocieron con una sonrisa sincera de la cual se enamoraron.

― Si tan solo no te hubieran comprometido. ―Gamakichi resoplo.

Ambos guardianes creían que si su amo al menos no tuviera que tener que lidiar con aquel odioso, no estaría tan mal emocionalmente, después de todo Naruto llevaba luchando contra aquel amor por casi 3 años.

― ¿Compromiso…? ―Susurro el rubio con gran pesar, cerrando los ojos.

~Flash Back~

Se detuvo enfrente del despacho de su padre, aspirando un poco de aire antes de tocar, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el repentino llamado de su padre, quizás quería hablar con él sobre su mal comportamiento en la escuela. Aceptaba que no era el mejor alumno a pesar de que lo había prometido cuando pidió permiso para asistir a escuelas en el mundo humano, y era muy probable que su primo les hubiera dicho a sus progenitores que se había saltado las últimas horas de la preparatoria durante una semana entera por culpa de su amigo lobuno. Tanto Gaara, su primo vampiro y su amigo lobuno, Sasuke, se habían autoproclamado su guardaespaldas ya que no confiaban que estuviera seguro en aquel mundo.

Toco tres veces la puerta antes de escuchar el permiso desde el interior. Asomo primero la cabeza para asegurarse de que saldría con vida de aquel cuarto de regaños paternales -del que entraba y salía constantemente desde su infancia, venga, que era un torbellino andante- pero grande fue la sorpresa al ver a casi toda su familia reunida ahí dentro. Sonrió nerviosamente, el ambiente parecía tan serio que comenzaba a dudar que se tratara solamente para ser regañado por sus inasistencias.

― Entra por favor, Naruto. ―la tranquila pero firme voz de su padre le hicieron obedecer.

Observo fijamente primero a su padre; Minato Senju, actual líder de todos los vampiros -pelo rubio puntiagudo, ojos azules y piel blanca- se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio en medio del despacho; a su lado, se encontraba su madre -pelirroja, ojos violetas y piel blanca-, Kushina Senju, vampiresa del clan Uzumaki; sentado en un sillón individual su hermano mayor le observaba con una sonrisa comprensiva, Nagato, el primer príncipe vampírico -con rasgos físicos iguales a su madre-; justo al lado contrario se encontraba recostado en toda la extensión del sillón de dos piezas su segundo hermano mayor entretenido con lo que había fuera de la ventana, Sasori -que al igual que el mayor tenia todos los rasgos físicos de su madre a excepción de los ojos que eran de un café cenizo-, el segundo príncipe vampírico.

Si, el hecho de que toda su hermosa familia de pelirrojos -a excepción de su padre y él- se encontrara reunida no tenia nada que ver con un regaño escolar. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, el mal presentimiento había aumentado. Nada bueno le esperaba. Al menos tenia la esperanza de que fuera algo bueno o que sus hermanos también estuvieran involucrados y le ayudaran, por algo estaban ahí, ¿cierto?

― No te quedes parado ahí en la entrada, acércate. ―ordeno nuevamente su padre.

― Con... Con permiso. ―sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Entro completamente al despacho y antes de cerrar la puerta dio paso a sus dos pequeños guardianes, cualquier cosa que le esperara, ellos lo sabrían de primera mano.

― ¿Sucede algo malo, padre? ―pregunto tanteando terreno.

― Nada en realidad. ―sintió su corazón aliviarse ante la respuesta del rubio mayor― Si te mande llamar es porque tu madre y yo tenemos una noticia que darte y esperamos te la tomes bien.

A pesar de que hablo fluidamente y sin mayor expresión que una sonrisa amable, todos notaron un poco de preocupación en la voz del rubio mayor.

― Mmm… ¿Qué clase de noticia? ―cuestiono con la guardia en alto.

― Naruto…―enlazo sus manos sobre su regazo, llamando a su pequeño hijo con felicidad― Tu padre y yo lo hemos estado hablando, y creemos que ya estás listo.

― ¿Listo para qué? ―enarco una ceja por las palabras tan confusas de su madre.

― Para casarte. ―respondió con simpleza y una gran sonrisa la única mujer de la familia.

― ¿Eh? ―El aire falto, su garganta se seco y sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que se podían, inconscientemente retrocedió un paso, nunca espero venir la respuesta. ¿Había escuchado bien?

― Así como lo oyes. ―Minato se aclaro la garganta― Ya tienes la edad pertinente para casarte…

― Mamá, papá…―pestañeaba, intentando procesar la información.

― Si, a lo mejor aún eres…

― Madre… ―el menor intento protestar pero la mujer no se lo permitió.

―…muy joven pero consideramos que tienes la suficiente madures...

― Pero…

―... para contraer matrimonio. ―Kushina le escuchaba pero no se detenía― Y no hay nadie mejor...

― Escúchame...

―...para unir tu vida que…

― ¡MADRE! ―grito por fin para atraer la atención de la mayor.

― ¿Qué? ―grito de vuelta por verse interrumpida en aquel discurso que había preparado de antemano.

― Yo no me quiero casar. ―el menor dijo en voz alta lo que todos habían sospechado desde el inicio.

― Pero Naruto…―intento transmitir tranquilidad, necesitaban que el chico accediera

― No. ―fue tajante.

― Creí haberte educado bien. ―murmuro su madre con pesar.

― Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. ―intentaba mantener la calma― Haz hecho un gran trabajo educándome, pero no por ello deseo casarme. Y para empezar ni siquiera sé con quién me voy a casar.

― Eso fue porque me has interrumpido antes de que te lo pudiera decir. ―se defendió la mujer.

― Aun sí me lo hubieras dicho, la respuesta es la misma. ―aclaro con seriedad.

― Se llama Hatake Kakashi, fue mi alumno años atrás y es nieto de Hatake Jiraya, el conde lobu...

― ¿Por qué me tengo que casar yo? ―interrumpió sin prestar atención alguna a las palabras de su padre― Sasori es mayor y es quien debería casarse. ―dijo señalando al pelirrojo que aun se encontraba recostado en el sillón.

― Bueno... veras... sobre eso…―hablo madre dudosa.

― Al parecer al señor Hatake le gustan rubios y tú lo eres. ―respondió sin piedad el tercer pelirrojo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

― ¿Solo por eso? ―pregunto incrédulo.

― Naru…

― Madre, padre, esto no me lo pueden hacer. ―los miro molesto― Tan solo tengo 360 años, en el mundo humano 18 años, soy muy joven tanto para los humanos, como para los vampiros.

― Naruto, tienes la edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio en ambos. ―Kushina trataba de mantener su voz baja pero firme― Además que sabes que entre los de nuestra especie es normal que desde los 300 años uno se case, te lo dijimos cuando cumpliste esa edad.

― Sí, es verdad que me lo dijeron. ―acepto el rubio menor― Pero no espere que solo pasarían 60 años para que me dijeran que me casaría. No me dieron tiempo suficiente para prepararme.

Todos los presentes lo miraron incrédulos, ¿en verdad Naruto consideraba 60 años poco tiempo? Bien podrían ser una vida en aquellos humanos que el pequeño rubio admiraba. No le interrumpieron a pesar de sus deseos de hacerlo debido a que le estaban dejando que liberar su enojo y bajara, ya que muy pronto volvería con mayor fuerza al saber que seria un matrimonio inevitable.

―...Además, no puedo creer que solo porque sea rubio deba casarme con un desconocido. ― Debido a la edad deberían de seguir con Sasori-nii.

― No le gustan los pelirrojos. ―sonrió victorioso.

El segundo príncipe no deseaba casarse aun y si podía librarse del problema pasándolo a su hermanito eso estaba bien, no es que no lo quisiera, amaba a su hermanito Naruto pero no deseaba unir su vida eterna con un hombre que conocía y no era de su gusto, así como también esperaba que al casarse su hermano menor dejara al fin la idea de relacionarse con el mundo de los humanos y de ese modo se centrara al fin en lo que ellos como la familia real vampírica representaban.

― Ni siquiera un desconocido te quiere.

― Tú lo has dicho, eres el preferido, por eso yo no me caso. ―mantuvo su sonrisa a pesar de que su hermano le mostro la lengua

Naruto frunció el ceño, la burla hacia su hermano no había resultado, además de que le molestaba oír la risa que trataban de ocultar su otro hermano y sus guardianes.

— ¿Saben algo? ―pregunto a quienes se burlaban de él― No me caen nada bien.

— Gracias. ―hablaron Sasori y Kurama a la vez, los otros dos desviaron la mirada fingiendo que no rieron.

— Naruto, creo que debes de rendirte y aceptar tu destino como miembro de la familia de la real. ―Minato retomo la charla, después de todo debían dejar en claro el asunto.

― Naru, el casarse no es tan malo...

— Pero Nagato-nii… tú no puedes hablar. Te casaste con Itachi-nii, a quien amas y con quien eres feliz, además de que tienes una maravilloso y algo singular hijo. Sai es un amor cuando no anda acosando a Gaara. ―interrumpió a su hermano mayor con seriedad.

— Mi pequeño no es un acosador. ―murmuro Nagato.

— No defiendas lo indefendible. ―Sasori rio al recordar a su adorado sobrinito, para ser un pequeño en verdad hacia sufrir a su primo cercano con su constante acoso.

— Naruto, ―Minato suspiro antes de continuar, le dolió ver la frustración en los ojos de su hijo menor― Kakashi es una gran persona al igual que Itachi, lo conozco muy bien por lo que puedo asegurarte que te cuidara, te respetara y te amara de manera adecuada. ―intentaba sonar comprensivo y mostraba su amable sonrisa, intentado tranquilizar al menor de sus hijos.

Comprendía que estaban tomando de manera sorpresiva a su hijo mas pequeño, así como que este estaba en todo su derecho a negarse, dando buenos argumentos para rechazar la boda, sin embargo, aquel enlace debía llevarse a cabo sin importar nada. Y a pesar de que Jiraya había aclarado que Kakashi no se opuso de manera abierta -algo que hacia su hijo en esos momentos- tampoco estaba muy deseoso de casarse, la prueba era aquella única y ridícula condición, el hijo del conde solo aceptaría contraer matrimonio con un joven vampiro rubio.

— Eso no es suficiente, padre. ¿Que hay de los sentimientos? ―Ninguno de los presentes pudo mirar al menor a la cara debido a que habían contraído matrimonio con la persona a la que amaban― Además, ustedes mismo han dicho que le gustan los rubios, ¿quien te asegura que no te mostro su verdadera cara porque estaba enamorado de ti en el pasado y quería ganarte con una faceta mas dulce? ―Se estaba quedando sin argumentos, lo sabia, pero no quería y no se casaría.

— Oh, puede que Naru tenga razón, Kakashi siempre te obedecía en todo como un perrito fiel, quizás era eso. ―se burlo Kushina de su esposo.― Muchas veces me pregunte si no exageraba con su cariño hacia su maestro.

La pelirroja sabia que mientras mas insistieran a su hijo de que su prometido era perfecto este se negaría aun a la boda, por lo que otra manera de convencerlo seria mostrarle, así que por ahora ya no había nada que hacer mas que preparar el encuentro de los futuros esposos, así que antes de que su amada familia terminara peleando decidió interceder, aligerando el ambiente al cambiar un poco el tema.

— ¿Eh? ¿Kakashi? ¿Por mi? ―el rubio mayor miro a su amada.

— Sí.

— Pero a ti también te obedecía y eres pelirroja.

— Ay amor, era claro que me obedecía porque eras su maestro y mi esposo. ―respondió con una sonrisa.

Naruto solo pudo suspirar con cansancio, ¿que es lo que podía hacer para que sus padres desistieran de aquella locura? No se casaría, estaba seguro que conseguiría impedirlo, el problema o mas bien la intriga que sentía era ¿el porque repentinamente sus padres deseaban que se casara si en mas de medio siglo no le habían dado algún indicio de que su intención era que contrajera matrimonio?

~Fin del Flash Back~

.

.

.

El leve sonido que hizo la puerta al abrirse fue suficiente para atraerlo de nuevo a la realidad, últimamente se pasaba los días en las nubes, pensando en lo triste que era su vida al amar a alguien imposible para él de muchas maneras y estar comprometido con un extraño del que solo sabia pocas cosas, algo que en parte era su culpa, después de todo, Kushina había estado intentado contarle sobre la vida de su prometido para que le conociera un poco pero tan aferrado estaba a su negativa de casarse que simplemente la ignoraba. El chico limpio rápidamente las lágrimas traicioneras, no quería que su instructor y cuidador lo viera llorar, mas fue demasiado tarde, el mayor lo conocía y aunque sus rostros fueran inexpresivos por su naturaleza vampírica, el casi inexistente rastro que dejaban sus lagrimas le delataban a ojos de Iruka, un vampiro que le cuido desde su primer día de nacimiento, siendo el encargado de velar por él en todo momento desde que abrió los ojos a la vida.

Sus hermanos mayores también tenían a un cuidador; Nagato tenia a Konan, una vampira noble e hija de amigos de sus padres; mientras que Sasori tenia a Deidara, uno de sus primos mas cercanos; era de ese modo que él tenia a Iruka, quien en el pasado también cuido de Minato. Conociéndole tan bien, para Iruka fue fácil reconocer los rastros del llanto, los hermosos y claros ojos azules de su niño siempre habían reflejado el sentir de su dueño, ya fuera alegría, malestar, tristeza o cualquier otra sentimiento y/o emoción. Iruka no tardo en acortar distancia, sentándose al lado de su pequeño, acariciando la mejilla del rubio con amor, no necesitaba ser genio para saber lo que le atormentaba, después de todo era de los poco que sabia que estaba enamorado de un humano y de que aquel compromiso solo había sido como echarle sal a la herida.

— ¿Qué sucede, Naruto? —Pregunto con la intención de que buscara desahogar un poco de su dolor.— ¿Qué es lo que te atormenta y nubla la alegría de tu mirada?

— No sucede nada. —fingió tranquilidad que no sentía, intentaba ser fuerte y si escuchaba palabras comprensiva de aquel vampiro al que veía como un padre mas, estaba seguro que perdería.— No sé a qué te refieres.

— No quieras engañarme…—golpeo al menor en la cabeza con el libro que utilizaría en la lección de la noche— No a mi… Te conozco desde que naciste y sé tus secretos, por lo que puedo imaginar el dolor que hay dentro de ti. Anda. Dime. —Le sonrió con dulzura.

El rubio se ruborizo e hizo un puchero, odiaba sentirse aún como un niño pequeño cuando aseguraba y se sentía bastante grande. Lo malo o bueno del caso, según las circunstancias, era que el único capaz de ver a través de su máscara -aparte de sus guardianes- que usaba para ocular cosas, era su maestro. Sus padres casi siempre estaban ocupados por lo que no se daban cuenta en la mayoría de las veces. Sus hermanos desde hacia tiempo estaban mas ocupados en su asuntos que en ver por él, aunque tampoco es que buscara su atención como antes. Su primo Gaara -unos años mayor pero el más cercano familiar en edad- junto con su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha, pocas ocasiones eran capaces de ver lo que ocultaba y se conformaban con lo que él gustaba revelarles.

Iruka arqueo la ceja al ver que su pequeño seguía quieto y mudo, por lo regular ya hubiera obtenido una reacción de su parte, ya fuera enojo, llanto o una explosión de alegría, mas no era así en esta ocasión. En los últimos años había notado cambios en el joven príncipe y cada día eran más frecuentes, sumándole el hecho de la terrible petición y exigencia de su familia por lo que comprendía que Naruto se sintiera bastante perdido. Sabía que el menor estaba en su límite, pero algo le decía que eso no era todo. Había algo más. Algo tan grande que lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Naruto siempre fue consciente de que ese día llegaría, en donde tendría que casarse con alguien a favor de la familia sin embargo nunca se opuso tan abierta y violentamente como ahora por lo que sospechaba que tenia que ver con aquel humano que había captura el corazón del príncipe, razón por la que comenzaba a sentir un poco de culpa, él era de los pocos que sabia de ello por lo que bien pudo haberse mostrado en contra o hacerle entender que aquello no tenia futuro, mas no lo hizo al ver la sonrisa y mirada enamorada del vampirito al hablar de su día a día en la escuela, conviviendo con aquel profesor.

Fue un error y lo supo desde siempre, pero fue un error que al menos le brindo a su pequeño momentos felices que en el futuro podría recordar como algo valioso, hermoso y efímero, tal cual era la vida humana. Naruto debía cerrar aquel capitulo, comenzando uno nuevo con la persona que sus padres eligieron, buscar encontrar en aquel hombre un amor eterno, era lo mejor para él y para todos. Intentando convencerse de ellos centro su atención de nuevo en el pequeño al verlo suspirar y sentir su fuerte mirada sobre él.

— Iruka-sensei…

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto segundos después de que el contrario enmudeciera de nuevo y desviara la mirada.

— ¿Por…porque tengo que casarme? —murmuro con las mejillas rojas y con la mirada examinando sus zapatos, debía considerar comprar unos nuevos.

— Naru...—el mayor suspiro, aquel tema ya lo había aclarado en muchas ocasiones y su estudiante había asegurado entenderlo—…es tu deber, como miembro de la fami…

—…de la familia real de vampiros, es mi deber contraer matrimonio con alguien digno y que de honor a la familia, brindando con la unión un beneficio para los nuestros...—a completo con enojo contenido, siendo incapaz de decir mas allá.

— Así es. —Sintió un pinchazo de tristeza al ver a su pequeño dejarse caer en todo la extensión del sillón, con la mirada reflejando melancolía.

— No quiero. —hablo bajo cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo— No quiero casarme con ese tonto heredero de los Hatake. —el rubio se concentro en la mano que comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

Iruka coloco la cabeza de su alumno sobre su regazo, como siempre lo hacia cuando el menor necesitaba mimos. Naruto siempre había sido un niño que buscaba aceptación y afecto sincero, ya que al ser alguien de gran prestigio en su sociedad era tratado con respeto y admiración pero siempre a la distancia, temerosos de que la familia tome represaría contra ellos por lastimar al consentido como era visto Naruto al ser el menor en la familia o bien, nunca faltaban aquellos que buscaban el favor de la familia al tener amistad con los príncipes.

— ¿Debo explicarte de nuevo tu obligación? —pregunto amablemente el castaño, acariciando aun al menor.

— Más bien me interesaría una forma de poder anular este compromiso. —confeso con una sonrisa ladina.

— También me gustaría poder darte una forma. —Naruto descubrió sus ojos para mirar la sonrisa sincera en el rostro de su profesor.

Iruka tampoco deseaba que se casara sin amor pero era su deber como cuidador así como profesor del príncipe hacerle saber que tal compromiso era necesario, por lo que confeso aquello a modo de hacerle saber a su pequeño que no estaba tan solo como se sentía. Naruto entendió que a pesar de que el mayor era sincero al decirle aquello, también comprendió que Iruka estaba atado a sus obligaciones por lo que no le suplico su ayuda como le hubiera gustado, no quería crearle mas problemas o culpas.

— ¿podemos dejar la lección para otro día? —pidió con cansancio— Me gustaría permanecer solo así.

— Si eso te ayuda un poco, esta bien. —acepto volviendo a acariciar los rubios cabellos— Intenta dormir un poco, parece que no lo hicieras...

—...Desde la ultima vez que le rogué a mi padre porque rompiera el compromiso...

— Eso fue hace casi un mes...

— No he podido conciliar el sueño.

El vampiro mayor lo miro primero incrédulo para pasar luego a la molestia; aunque no fuera muy necesario que los vampiros durmieran, al menos el dormir un poco como lo harían los humanos les brindaban momentos de paz y descanso. Y aunque tiempo atrás hubiera regañado al chico, por esa ocasión se contuvo, la comprensión ante todo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a conciliar el sueño con una lección? —le sonrió con burla.

— Un cuento no me vendría mal...

— Yo dije una lección. —enarco una ceja.

— La historia de nuestros inicios parece mas un cuento. -respondió juguetonamente el rubio, acomodándose mejor en su lugar para disfrutar de la historia que había solicitado en la frase.— Hace mucho que no me cuentas nuestro origen para que me durmiera.

— ¿En serio quieres que te cuente eso? —el profesor detuvo sus acaricias para darle seriedad al asunto.

— Sí, me gusta escucharlo. —Naruto le sonrió al mayor.— Además, puede que me ayude a aceptar mi destino.

Iruka suspiro, aceptando contar aquella antigua historia que solo conocían por completo los mas cercanos a la familia real, no comprendiendo como tal pasado ayudaría a su retoño a aceptar su destino.

— Hace mucho tiempo, durante el tiempo de grandes guerras de la era medieval en el mundo de los humanos, el reino de "Konoha" fue atacado y la familia reinante fue aniquilada casi en su totalidad, siendo gracias a un descuido de los asesinos no notaron que entre los cuerpos sin vida que sacaban del castillo cual costales de papa, yacía el cuerpo de una adolecente aun con vida todo debido a que había sido bendecida por los dioses con el don de la inmortalidad porque amaban aquella pequeña humana y no deseaban que pereciera tan rápidamente como los de su especie. Durante años la joven se escondió del mundo al no entender porque su cuerpo no se desarrollaba tan rápido como el de los demás así como que se regeneraba de cualquier herida, temerosa de ser acusada de algún trato demoniaco o perseguida sin descanso.

Al paso de los años se acepto y comenzó a seguir con su vida buscando respuestas, con un perfil bajo ante la sociedad y cual nómada por todo el mundo, vio la vida de las personas hasta la muerte. Gano sabiduría y vivió grandes aventuras, pero siempre se sintió sola, envidiando aquello que los humanos normales llamaban amor y familia, su pensamiento siempre fue que se quedaría en soledad hasta que lo conoció, un humano al que no le importo lo que era; una mujer inmortal. Aquel humano le concedió lo que tanto había deseado, un amor puro y sincero, tal vez efímero pero que quedo grabado en la historia secreta del mundo manifestado en dos bebés.

Los pequeños fueron maldecidos al nacer por una hechicera celosa, que estaba enamorada del padre de los mellizos no soportando verlo al lado de otra y con dos hijos. La hechicera provoco que un lobo mordiera al mayor de los pequeños, condenándolo a transformarse durante la noche de luna llena y durante sus arrebatos de emociones; mientras que al más pequeño lo condeno a una vida llena de masacre, donde la sangre humana era una necesidad al ser mordido por un murciélago. Pero a pesar de tener una vida tan conflictiva, escogieron verle el lado bueno a la vida que les toco vivir. Con la maldición que portaban obtuvieron también grandes habilidades, sentidos desarrollados, fuerza sobrehumana, gran intelecto, dones como la manipulación de los elementos, control emocional -para el vampiro-, telequinesis, persuasión por voz a varias especies -entre ellos los humanos-, sanación rápida y transmutación.

Con el pasar del tiempo, el humano pereció, quedando solamente la mujer con los pequeños, quienes vio un don especial como el que ella era portadora, aunque un poco diferente a la vez, a diferencia de ella que no había cambiado mucho su apariencia de una jovencita de 18 años desde siglos atrás, los niños crecían lentamente, maduraban y muy probablemente envejecerían como los humanos solo que a un ritmo mucho mas lento. La madre, asumió que sus hijos morirían en algún momento después de siglos o tal vez milenios. Los niños alcanzaron la madurez siglos después y con ello conocieron el amor -al cual siempre temieron debido al temor de quedarse solos con un sentimiento de pérdida eterno- pero por accidente descubrieron otra diferencia con su madre; ellos podían convertir a sus parejas en un inmortal como ellos, serian amantes eternos.

El mayor de los mellizos, conocido entre los humanos como Madara Uchiha, tuvo a su primer descendiente llamado Izuna dos años después de que conociera a su amada y tres años después a Jiraya, ambos portadores de la sangre lobuna. Por su parte, el menor de los mellizos, Hashirama Senju, fue bendecido con una mujer tres años después de unir su vida con su pareja, procreando a su única hija Tsunade Senju, heredera del linaje vampírico…

—…La abuela de Naruto. —la exclamación de sorpresa del sapo interrumpió al mayor, quien noto que su pequeño había caído rendido al fin.— Perdón. —se apresuró a disculparse.

Se había sorprendido debido a que era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel relato con mayor detalle; la historia era el origen de su mundo, aunque la versión oficial carecía de detalles como el amor y la envidia, siendo el un guardián recién escogido por el tercer príncipe. Un mundo conocido por los seres humanos normales como sobrenatural y fantástico, catalogado como simple ficción.

— Así es. Tsunade-sama, es la madre de Minato-sama, conocido en el mundo humano con diferentes alias, el actual es Kaminari Uzumaki, casado con la ex modelo Ai Sanada, quien en nuestro mundo es una vampiresa de clase noble. Perteneciente a la familia Uzumaki. —respondió Kurama desde su lugar bostezando en el proceso.

— Los dos grandes reyes de nuestro reino de oscuridad. —agrego Iruka cargando al menor para llevarlo a su alcoba para que descansara correctamente.

Esperaba que al despertar, su pequeño hubiera encontrado la respuesta que buscaba.

.

.

.

.

Estaba enojado, molesto. Caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación intentando alejar su frustración. Estaba enojado con su familia pero principalmente con su padre, aquel hombre que le dio vida años atrás, ahora era el responsable de arruinársela, al amargarle lo que fue un maravilloso día con su amado profesor con la fatídica noticia de que esa noche conocería a su prometido. Intentando calmar su amargura, se dio a la tarea de sonreír un poco en medio del horror al recordar como desde que llego al instituto tuvo la fortuna de toparse con su maestro, el cual al verlo llegar le sonrió como siempre lo hacia cuando se topaban, le acaricio su cabellera y platico un poco con él antes de que las clases iniciaran. A partir de ahí su mañana fue de lo mejor, en cada receso tenia la oportunidad -por obra del destino, estaba seguro- de encontrárselo y platicar con él, sin ser interrumpidos ya que todo el mundo veía como un bicho raro a Sukea-sensei -debido a su apariencia poco agraciada, su cabello corto de color castaño y sin peinar, ojos grises con curioso maquillaje alrededor, ropas pasadas de moda y una bufanda vieja- por lo que evitaban socializar con tan extraño hombre.

Si, la verdad es que el profesor era un bicho raro pero eso a Naruto poco le importaba, con el tiempo descubrió que aquel hombre era maravilloso por dentro y que solo era cuestión de que se arreglara un poco porque era endemoniadamente guapo y sexy físicamente. Algo que por desgracia otra persona noto, logrando algo que para él es imposible, unirse en matrimonio con Sukea. Su amado le confeso días atrás, que contraería nupcias a finales de año escolar, cerca de su graduación por lo que esperaba que como su mejor alumno le regalara la satisfacción de que su esfuerzo pedagógico no fue en vano. Y si no fuera suficiente su desgracia, su padre le informo a su llegada que esa misma noche conocería al maldito al cual lo entregarían en un matrimonio para beneficio de la familia.

Frunció el ceño de nuevo al recodar su maldita noche, era esa la razón por la que deambulaba si descanso alrededor de la sala de té. Su padre lo encerró con llave impidiéndole escapar del encuentro, lección bien aprendida después de que se escapara muchas veces en el pasado para librarse de reuniones sociales.

— Cachorro…

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña ventana y la cual no cabía -ya lo había intentado- viendo a sus fieles amigos asomarse; Kurama y Gamakichi. Una sonrisa traviesa se adueñó de sus labios al verlos llegar con su pedido. Un hermoso pastel que les encargo que consiguieran de la cocina del castillo. Con gran cuidado ayudo a sus compinches a entrar para que no tuvieran problemas con el pastel.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos con esto? —Preguntó el sapito mirando el dulce, bastante intrigado por el pedido— No creo que te lo vayas a comer tu solo, a menos que quieras intoxicarte para ir a parar con tu abuela por una intoxicación… ¡Espera! ¡No serias capaz de enfermarte solo por evitar…!

— Claro que no. —lo interrumpió Naruto.— Seria llevado con la abuela Tsunade y significaría ser sometido a su modo mimoso empalagoso o sufrir una golpiza por un mal comentario...

— Tu especialidad. — se burlo el zorro.

— Dejando eso de lado, Naruto, —intervino el sapo no confiando en la sonrisa de su dueño— ¿qué planeas hacer con…?

— Haremos. — volvió a interrumpir el joven— O mejor dicho, harán. —se corrigió.

— ¿Eh? —ambos animales intercambiaron miradas.

— Quiero que sostengan el pastel sobre la puerta y lo dejen caer sobre ese tipo Hatake.

— No. —respondieron.

— Kurama, Gamakichi… por favor~ —pido con voz melodiosa y dulce.

— Los ojos de cachorro abandonado no funcionan conmigo. —sentencio el zorro desviando el rostro, ya que aunque había dicho eso, la verdad es que aquella mirada lo doblegaba.

— Por favor. —suplico una vez más, aumentando su ternura ante los ojos del pequeño sapito, iría uno por uno.

— O... Oye Kurama...—estaba siendo convencido— Kurama, ayudémoslo. —se rindió al fin, uniéndose a la súplica.

Kurama rodo los ojos ante la poca resistencia que tenia su compañero que había caído victima del chantaje "ojos de cachorro abandonado", técnica favorita de su amo y la mas efectiva, nadie en la familia era inmune a ella.

— No.

— Por favor~ —suplicaron los dos, acercándose un poco más al zorrito que retrocedía conforme avanzaban.

— No… —Kurama no pudo seguir retrocediendo al tocar pared, desvió la mirada— ¿He dicho que no...? —con temor dirigió su vista a los manipuladores y sus ojitos "moriré sino me complaces" lo derrumbaban— N… N...—los otros se acercaron más—...Es… está bien…

— ¡Yeah! —gritaron victoriosos, mientras el zorro suspiraba derrotado.

— ¿Y cómo haremos para que caiga sobre el intruso si entran todos a la vez? —pregunto el resignado animalito, deteniendo el festejo del par.

— Sera fácil. —afirmo el vampiro— Papá me pidió que me comportara, pero yo le dije que no. Primero lo pidió, luego lo exigió, amenazó y al final, lo suplico. —los guardianes suspiraron y una gotita de sudor resbalo de sus cabezas, eso siempre pasaba en una discusión de cualquier miembro de la familia contra Naruto, claro, a excepción de su hermano Sasori— Yo fingí doblegarme por sus suplicas pero le condicione con que fuera el tipo ese el que entrará primero…

— ¿Y no sospecho nada? —pregunto Kurama con la esperanza de que al menos Minato no fuera tan estúpido de creer en el teatro de su hijo.

— No. —sonrió orgulloso.

El zorro quiso darse de golpes en la cabeza contra la pared, no importaba cuantos años pasaran, la familia real no aprendía que el rubio era un peligro y siempre tenía alguna jugarreta en sus pedidos o caprichos. El chico era bastante inteligente a pesar de su actitud atolondrada.

— Le dije que me comportaría si mi "prometido"...—hizo cara de asco por tal palabra—...era apuesto. De lo contrario, abandonaría la sala haciendo un berrinche enorme y mi negativa seria mayor. Y antes de que preguntara algo mas, le explique que solo eso era la razón por la que quería verlo primero. Papá acepto y creo que también por esa razón me encerró aquí, para que no me echara para atrás...

Continuaron hablando y planeando la travesura durante un rato, hasta que notaron la hora, escuchando las voces de la familia y algunas desconocidas -probablemente los invitados- por lo que rápidamente los animales subieron arriba de la puerta en donde se sostuvieron con ayuda de sus dones sobrenaturales, el rubio les dio el pastel que sostuvieron en espera de que entrara la persona que originaba el reciente sufrimiento en su dueño.

.

.

— Bienvenidos. —gustosamente Minato recibió a sus invitados en una de las salas principales.

Los recién llegados, considerados reyes entre los de su especie eran un grupo de tres -diferentes edades- de hombres de pelo blanco, bastantes altos y con una musculatura decente. El menor de ellos y que le interesaba al matrimonio vampírico, vestía un traje cenizo al cuerpo color negro sin mangas, un pequeño tatuaje en el hombro derecho, y una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos. Ambos padres esperaban que tan agraciado varón fuera del gusto de su hijo.

— Buenas noches Minato, Kushina. —saludo Jiraya con una gran sonrisa a su antiguo alumno y pareja de este.— La verdad es que me alegro que por fin nuestras familias se unan. Estaba esperando este momento desde que tu madre me salvo.

— Yo igual, Jiraya-sensei. —acepto el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

— Minato-sensei, es un gusto volver a verlo. —saludo Kakashi acercándose al rubio, que sonrió al verlo.

— Igualmente Kakashi, sí que has crecido mucho. Aun te recuerdo cuando eras de esta estatura. —recordó el rubio, mostrando con su mano la estatura que según el recordaba -y era al menos de 1. 60cm-.

— Han pasado cerca de 400 años desde entonces. —le recordó con un toque de vergüenza a su profesor.— Kushina-sama, usted está hermosa como siempre.

— Gracias Kakashi, tú no has cambiado para nada para mi, sigues igual de perezoso. —dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su futuro nuero.— A pesar de ser guapo.

— Gracias.

— Bien, adelante, pasemos. —Minato le ofreció el brazo a su esposa.— Mi hijo esta ansioso por conocerte Kakashi.

*Si, claro, si lo que Itachi me conto es verdad, estoy seguro que lo que menos desea es verme o en caso contrario, seria verme muerto...* Pensó el peli-blanco para sus adentros, recordando como su familiar pelinegro le había contado que el rubio no se había tomado a bien la noticia del compromiso. Sin embargo, sonrió un poco -o eso parecía- pues su rostro parecía más de aburrimiento total. Caminaban por los pasillos, teniendo una pequeña plática sobre los años que no se habían visto, deteniéndose cuándo los dueños del castillo lo hicieron enfrente de una enorme puerta doble.

— Kakashi, detrás de esta puerta esta mi hermoso hijo. —comentaba el rubio a su antiguo estudiante.— Vamos pasa, será bueno que te vea al entrar.

— Creo que seria mejor que usted entrara primero, —se negó con amabilidad.

Itachi y Deidara le informaron bastante sobre la gran negación que tenía el chico sobre casarse a pesar de la situación a la que se enfrentaban, y por ello mismo sabia que el chico seguía siendo un polluelo, un niño. ¿Y que hacen los niños? Exacto, travesuras.

—...Quizás su hijo se encuentre nervioso y lo primero que desee es ver a su padre para ganar confianza antes de conocerme.

Tales palabras parecieron convencer al padre ya que empezó abrir la puerta, creyendo firmemente de que su viejo alumno tenia razón, su pequeño necesitaría de su apoyo en algo tan importante.

— Naruto, hijo…—toda frase fue acallada cuando una gran masa dulce cayó sobre él.

Los que estaban atrás abrieron los ojos de la impresión a excepción de Kakashi, que ya se esperaba algo así. Mirando como el rubio había sido bañado en pastel, incluso se había caído por el peso que cayo sobre su cabeza de manera sorpresiva.

— Minato, ¿estas bien? —Cuestionó Kushina acercándose a su esposo que estaba sentado en el suelo.

— ¿Y bien? —la dulce voz del vampiro menor se dejo escuchar.

Naruto se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado -dándole la espalda a la puerta e ignorando el error cometido- había estado comiendo una rebana de pastel que corto antes de que lo usaran para la pequeña travesura tranquilamente acompañado de un té, al voltear quedó sorprendido.

— ¿Qué les pa...? ¿Padre? —enmudeció.

De acuerdo, su plan había funcionado aunque con algunos errores;

1.- No había caído en su enemigo, sino en otra persona.

2.- Esa persona era su padre.

3.- La persona de la cual sospechaba que era su prometido estaba detrás junto a los invitados observando todo, hasta parecía aburrido por la situación.

4.- Sus compinches no estaban, al parecer lo habían abandonado en el momento en que vieron que se equivocaron de persona.

5.- Su madre lo mataba con la mirada.

6.- Estaba muerto.

Podía despedirse de la vida.

— No me arrepiento de nada. —hizo un intento de sonrisa.

No mentía del todo, al menos le había hecho pagar a su padre el que lo comprometiera sin consentimiento.

— Naruto Namikaze Senju. —odiaba cuando su madre lo llama por su nombre completo, eso solo significaba que estaba en grandes problemas.

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

* * *

 **Yukihana-Hime:** Espero que les haya gustado. Es un especial de Halloween.

Este fic esta escrito para los personajes de Boku no Hero: Academia por parte de la otra autora, y todo porque esta vez no logramos coincidir con la pareja xD

Ninguna de las dos historias es una adaptación de la otra, este fic fue creado para ambos animes.

Bueno, eso es todo~

Bye~


	2. Mi reflejo

**Notas:** Aquí vengo con una nueva historia.

 **Naruto no me pertenece**

 **Titulo:** Doble vida, un solo amor...

Autora: **Trabajo en conjunto [Yukihana-Hime & Tetsuna Hibari]**

 **Resumen:** ¿Porque se me ocurrió quererte, si se que no puedo tenerte? Sufren de amor pero todo se debe a que ambos tienen una vida oculta.

 **Genero:** Fantasía, Romance, AU

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna

* * *

 **Mi Reflejo**

* * *

 **.**

Después de la pequeña travesura del pequeño "bribón" como lo denomino Kakashi, la presentación y la cena transcurrieron sin muchas cosas de relevancia; su prometido se mantuvo callado y quieto, y en las pocas ocasiones en que alguien lo forzaba a participar en la conversación, solo daba algún comentario mordaz, dejando muy en claro su desagrado por el compromiso y el odio que sentía hacia el hombre que le desposaría.

Para Kakashi el comportamiento del rubio dejaba mucho que desear, lo que afirmaba su teoría de que se trataba de un niñato consentido que se cotizaba más que el oro todo debido a su linaje. No se había comprometido en años para no tener que lidear con vampiros adolescentes y fríos o lobos corpulentos y hormonales. Y ahora que estaba conforme con la vida que llevaba, aunque fuera temporal, disfrutando de un amor prohibido no correspondido -por muy masoquista que sonase- su abuelo lo obligaba a unirse en compromiso con una de sus pesadillas; un vampiro adolescente.

Reconocía que él acepto el compromiso, pero eso fue porque se vio obligado por las circunstancias, quiso negarse por aquel amor puro y sincero que sentía por alguien más, pero como heredero a liderazgo de la manada era su deber ver por el bien de su clan, además de que siempre ha sabido que su amor es imposible, razón por la que solo puede desear la felicidad de aquel joven humano que le arrebato el corazón mientras él unía su vida a la de un desconocido. Tenía su esperanza de librarse de todo con la única condición que impuso para ese compromiso, casarse con un rubio a sabiendas de que todos los hijos de su antiguo profesor eran pellirrojos a excepción del más pequeño, grande fue su sorpresa saber que Naruto ya tuviera la edad de casarse. Error suyo no haber investigado.

Suspiro tratando de relajarse, la noche y el día eran iguales para los de su especie, pero el ver la cara de su prometido solo le generaba cansancio. Perdido en sus pensamientos y viendo fijamente al principito, comenzó a compararlo con su amado, tal vez si encontraba algunas similitudes no le parecería tan malo. Sin embargo, después de un rato llego a la conclusión de que eran como el agua y el aceite, tanto en su personalidad como físicamente.

Menma era pelinegro de cabello semi-largo y Naruto rubio de cabello corto; el primero era un poco más musculoso -por lo poco que había podido ver hace tiempo en la escuela durante las clases de educación física- y por el contrario, el segundo era más delicado y fino; los ojos de su amado eran de color azul profundo que le invitaba a perderse en ellos y descubrir si habría algo oculto ahí, mientras que los del vampiro habían permanecido de color rojizo, lo que le indicaba que cualquier mal comentario de su parte se le lanzaría encima; uno era humano y el otro vampiro; su amado no tenía ninguna marca en sus mejillas como las del bribón enfrente; su alumno era alegre, hiperactivo e ingenuo, contrario a lo que había conocido del príncipe que era un quejica, malhumorado y vengativo.

Su penetrante mirada atrajo la atención del rubio menor, quien se la respondió solo que con el ceño fruncido y con un deje de rencor. Por unos instantes el "corazón" de Kakashi se hizo notar, estremeciéndolo, tal parecía que a su cuerpo no le era indiferente el rubio. Al menos podría mantener una relación física con su futuro esposo, de ese modo podrían cumplir la expectativa de la familia sobre un heredero. Su mirada recorrió por completo a su prometido, disfrutando un poco de la vista hasta que la sensación de culpa le invadió, sintiéndose un maldito infiel a su amado alumno, intento justificar su sentir con el hecho de que aceptaba de manera correcta sus deberes y sus responsabilidades con la manada.

Se alegro un poco al notar que a pesar de todas las diferencias al menos compartían rasgos; como la edad, claro, si el vampiro fuera humano, Naruto podría aparentar muy bien los 17 y 18 años en el mundo de la luz; otra igualdad seria la estatura, Menma desde que lo conoció era el más bajo de su generación y el príncipe parecía tener el mismo problema; otro rasgo que al parecer también compartían seria que ninguno se guardaba sus pensamientos -aunque el vampiro fuera ofensivo-; pero la similitud que más atrajo la atención de Kakashi y que fue la causante del estremecimiento, eran aquellos ojos azules que al fin podía ver claramente en el vampiro que había dejado de verle con tanto odio. Ambos chicos tenían ese color en sus ojos, la diferencia yacía en el tono, los de Menma eran un poco más oscuros a comparación de los de Naruto, los cuales superaban a cualquier joya, debía de reconocerlo.

Kakashi se reprendió internamente al reparar en el hecho de que aceptaba que Naruto superaba -un poco- en belleza a Menma. Con un poco de brusquedad dejo los cubiertos en la mesa, alejando el platillo de la noche, había perdido el apetito.

 ***Por su puesto que es superior. Es un vampiro. *** El joven rubio alzo una ceja y miro confundido a su prometido, al igual que los demás por su repentino comportamiento.

 ***Está loco. *** Se dijo a sí mismo el menor, al ver como el desgraciado de su promedio fruncía el ceño y negaba fuertemente con la cabeza, como si quisiera deshacerse de un pensamiento.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de que dejemos a solas a los prometidos para que se conozcan mejor. —la dulce voz de Kushina saco de sus pensamientos a los personajes importantes de la noche.

— ¿Madre? / ¿Kushina-sama? —se coordinaron los implicados.

— Creo que Kushina tiene razón. —apoyo Minato, levantándose de su asiento. — Chicos, pónganse cómodos en la sala de al lado y disfruten de una charla. —indico a su hijo menor y futuro yerno.

— ¿Qué te parece unas copitas, Minato? —pregunto Sakumo, padre de Kakashi.

— Hay muchas que hablar y con una buena bebida será mejor. —apoyo Jiraya a su hijo.

— Excelente idea. —apoyo el rubio encaminándose hacia la entrada del comedor con su esposa agarrada de su brazo.

Kakashi miro a su abuelo, quien no le dijo nada al momento de seguir al anfitrión, solo sintió la mano de su familiar por unos momentos en el hombro, un apoyo mudo que no quería. Los prometidos se miraron, regresando su atención a sus familiares que se alejaban sin importarles su opinión.

— ¿Mamá? —llamo— ¿Papá?

Ninguno de sus progenitores presto atención, enfrascados en una charla con los invitados mayores.

— ¡Madre! —grito desesperado, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

— Naruto, hijo...—llamo amablemente la pelirroja ignorando el mal comportamiento de su hijo—...se amable y acompaña un rato a Kakashi.

El joven abrió su boca como pescadito fuera del agua, no podía creer como sus padres omitían sus palabras y le pedían algo a cambio. Rápidamente miro a sus hermanos mayores y solo pudo ver como ellos huían de ahí; Sasori ignorándolo y Nagato pidiendo perdón con la mirada, llevándose de la mano a su pequeño hijo Sai, que se despedía de él con un gesto de la mano. Busco con la mirada a sus fieles compañeros guardianes, los cuales habían sido atrapados por su madre con una correa especial, llevándolos arrastras con ella. Todos lo estaban abandonando.

— ¡No, no lo hare! —grito mirando desafiante a sus progenitores.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto la mujer con tono furioso.

— ¡Que no lo hare! ¿Porque debo hacerlo? ¡Si ustedes me comprometieron, entonces ustedes encárguense de él! —respondió del mismo modo, mirando con enojo al peli-blanco enfrente de él. — ¡Que te quede claro que no te amo y no te amare! ¡Este compromiso no lo he aceptado yo! —se alejo de la mesa, dispuesto a irse— ¡Yo me largo!

Kakashi no pudo estar más de acuerdo con el chico, no se amaban. El amor era algo que no existía entre ellos, pero contrario a Naruto que seguía revelándose a su destino, él había decidido dejarse llevar. Aceptaría unir su vida a otra persona con el único propósito de alejar la esperanza de que algún día pudiera tener a Menma a su lado. Fue criado por sus padres a serle fiel a su pareja con o sin amor, por lo que sería fiel una vez que unieran sus vidas. Era por esa razón que estaba seguro que una vez casados, podría estar al lado de su estudiante sin temor a hacer algo que no debía.

Y antes de que el muchacho llegara a las puertas del lado contario a sus padres, las enormes tablas de madera se cerraron rozando la nariz del príncipe vampírico. El ambiento comenzó a asentirse pesado, el pequeño rubio se estremeció, girando sobre su eje busco las auras tan amenazantes que sentía y que eran dirigidas a su persona.

Por primera vez Kakashi tuvo miedo de su viejo profesor y por segunda vez en esa noche, de Kushina. Veía como el menor empezaba a temblar de miedo puro como conocedor de lo que eran capaces sus progenitores, miedo que comenzaba a invadir sus hermosos ojos azules. Suspiro, levantándose de su lugar llamando la atención de todos, se acercó al menor al cual tomo desprevenido cargándolo y llevándoselo cual costal lejos de allí.

— Si nos disculpan. —se dirigió a los adultos, caminando por el pasillo al fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Los mayores les dejaron marcharse sin objeción, felices y esperanzados de que intercambiar unas palabras, compartir tiempo y conocerse les acercarían un poco más.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Bájame! —exclamaba el vampiro menor, resistiéndose.

— Quédate quieto o te caerás. —advirtió.

Naruto no le hizo caso, por lo que continúo moviéndose de manera agitada para que le soltara, terminando al final en el suelo.

— Te dije suéltame, no que me tiraras. —exclamo enojado, levantándose y sobándose su trasero.

— Te advertí que te caerías si seguías moviéndote estúpidamente. —aclaro el peli-blanco— Además, deberías de agradecerme que te saque de aquel lugar. Kushina-sama estaba a punto de saltarte encima y morderte la yugular.

El menor no podía negar eso, después de todo, sus padres eran de temer cuando se les molestaba a pesar de que eran miel cuando estaban felices. Con desagrado le agradeció en voz baja.

— Gracias por eso.

Kakashi estaba sinceramente sorprendido, no se esperó que el orgulloso chiquillo le agradeciera con gran honestidad, aunque evitara verle a los ojos. Al menos eso era un progreso, por lo que pudo sonreír levemente, al parecer no era tan malo.

— Pensé que serias más cosquilloso para agradecer. —confeso desviando su mirada de la fulmínate del vampiro— En fin, tenemos que hablar sobre el matrimonio.

— He dicho que no me casaré. —gruño el rubio.

— Créeme que yo tampoco deseo casarme, especialmente con un mocoso como tú, te doblo la edad.

— Eres un anciano.

— Por eso mismo no estoy dispuesto a soportar a un niñato y sus berrinches, no obstante, al contrario de ti, he vivido más tiempo y he madurado, sé muy bien las consecuencias de que este compromiso no se lleve a cabo.

— ¿Consecuencias? —detuvo el insulto que pensaba decirle al mayor.

Naruto le miró fijamente, nunca había escuchado que habría problemas si no se casaba, pero eso explicaría la postura firme de sus padres con el tema, los cuales casi nunca le imponían cosas.

— Por tu expresión y conociendo al tonto de mi maestro, supongo que no te lo dijo.

— Así es. No sé a qué te refieres con consecuencias, ¿podrías explicarme? —dejo su postura defensiva.

— Vayamos a algún lugar donde no nos interrumpan. —Kakashi retomo el paso, conocía la casa por lo que los guio a una de las terrazas del castillo.

Caminaron en un silencio bastante tenso hasta llegar a su destino, el rubio se tranquilizó una vez que sintió la brisa, sonrió levemente, sentía que sus problemas se iban alejando poco a poco con ayuda del viento. Con más calma dentro de sí, le indico a su acompañante que tomara asiento, solicitando a los demonios del servicio que les trajeran algo para beber y unas galletas. Una vez solos se sentó en frente del mayor, lo único que los separaba era la mesa.

— Entonces te contare todo lo que al parecer tus padres omitieron. —hablo primero el Hatake— Supongo que no querían decírtelo con la esperanza de que aceptaras por amor y no por obligación.

— ¿Amor? —ironizo— Como iba a enamorarme de alguien que no conozco y que sin explicación alguna me fue impuesto.

— Bueno, tienes un punto a favor. —acepto Kakashi— ¿Sabes la fecha de la boda? Mi abuelo y mi padre no me lo han informado.

— En cuatro meses.

— Es poco tiempo...—murmuro para sí. Suspirando derrotado. — Pero supongo que tus padres querían que nos conociéramos todo ese tiempo y que cayéramos enamorados o al menos nos lleváramos bien antes de decirte toda la situación... Después de todo así de ingenuos y amables son los reyes vampiros.

— Son los mejores padres, aunque a veces me saquen de quicio, los quiero y admiró mucho. —sonrió levemente el menor— Pero el compromiso es la peor cosa que me han hecho. Deberían de casar a mi hermano, es mayor que yo por 150 años y siguiendo la tradición él debería casarse antes que yo.

— Si te refieres a Sasori, probablemente no lo comprometieron porque está en una relación.

— ¿Eh? —una sonrisa nerviosa se instaló en su rostro, no sabiendo si estar feliz porque su hermano encontrara la felicidad o molestarse porque nadie se dignó a decirle— ¿Quién se fijó en él? ¿Quién es capaz de aguantarlo?

— Tienes a tu hermano en muy mal estima.

— Quiero a mi hermano, pero se perfectamente que su personalidad es muy difícil de soportar.

— Bueno, no puedo negar eso. —asintió de acuerdo— Bien, regresemos al tema importante y por el principio. Ya me presenté, pero lo hago de nuevo. Soy Hatake Kakashi, próximo líder de las tierras del sur. ¿Sabes que criatura soy?

— ¿Eh? ¿No eres vampiro?

— Debiste notarlo por el olor.

— Lo siento, estudió en una preparatoria humana, ya que no me gustan las de nuestro mundo por razones personales. —explico el rubio bastante confundido— La fórmula que utilizó para ocultar mi especie deteriora un poco mi olfato.

— ¿Un poco? —cuestiono sorprendido, nunca espero que un príncipe vampiro estudiara con seres inferiores como se les conocían a los humanos— Bueno, en todo caso, soy un lobo de casta noble.

— ¡¿Un lobo!? —ante la sorpresa se levantó de su asiento— ¡Pero…! Entonces…

Naruto comenzó a caminar alrededor, incapaz de comprender como de entre muchas opciones de vampiros al final le comprometieron con un lobo. Por protocolo y tradición debió de haber sido dado en matrimonio a algún vampiro noble.

— Nuestra unión significara la paz entre nuestras especies, y si no se lleva acabo seguirán las disputas de los últimos años hasta terminar en una guerra.

— Dejarme una obligación tan grande. —murmuro, abrazándose a sí mismo, repentinamente sentía un peso en sus hombros.

— A pesar de que los primeros seres sobrenaturales eran hermanos que se llevaban bastante bien, los instintos de los lobos y la arrogancia de los vampiros crearon el abismo, llegando a las disputas entre especies, eso ya debes saberlo.

— Si, lo sé. —acepto el rubio viéndole directamente a los ojos— Sabia que las cosas entre especies no estaban del todo bien, pero no pensé que se llegara a la guerra.

— Tus padres han hecho un gran trabajo impidiéndola. —Kakashi le indico que se sentará nuevamente— ¿Ahora comprendes el porqué de esta boda?

— Un poco. —Naruto lo medito antes de hablar— Debido a que soy un descendiente directo del primer vampiro puedo crear una alianza definitiva al casarme contigo, un lobo de casta noble… pero... ¿No debería de casarme con Sasuke?

— Si te refieres a Uchiha Sasuke, tienes razón al pensar que se formaría también una alianza, sin embargo, deberías de saber que él ya está comprometido desde nacimiento con Hinata Hyuuga, una noble de mi manada.

— Es verdad. Él mismo me lo comento cuando sus padres se lo contaron y hasta la fecha sigue negándose a casarse, de una manera peor que yo. —el rubio sonrió, recordando a su mejor amigo fingir que aun odia la idea del matrimonio— Pero Hina-chan parece tenerlo domado… no le vayas a decir que dije esto…—temía al azabache— Espera, en ese caso el matrimonio de Nagato-nii con Itachi-nii debería de traer la paz, es un matrimonio de vampiro y lobo, hasta tienen a Sai, un hermoso híbrido de ambas especies.

— Itachi fue expulsado del clan Uchiha hace años, su matrimonio no cuenta ante nuestra sociedad. Itachi es un hombre lobo del montón y como tal ha tomado el apellido de tu familia. Él es solo un lobo con suerte de ser el capricho amoroso de un príncipe ante los ojos de todos. —Kakashi se sintió mal por opacar la repentina esperanza del chico enfrente de él— Y aunque el Clan Uchiha y el Clan Senju han mantenido una buena relación social e incluso estén en buenos términos, sus pueblos no lo están.

Naruto era consciente de ello, sabía que por amor su hermano político había abandonado a los suyos tiempo atrás, desheredado y negado por los suyos, siendo considerado un don nadie, pero a pesar de ello sus padres -Minato y Kushina- le recibieron en la familia con los brazos abiertos, ignorando las tradiciones de que los prometidos de los príncipes debían traer beneficios grandes a la familia y una gran herencia genética.

— Entonces lo que se busca es que todo se tranquilice cuando haya un matrimonio formal entre ambas especies.

— Exacto.

— Al ser el único hijo que queda y que no está enamorado me escogieron…

— Entiendo que te negaras al no conocer todos los hechos pero ahora sabes la verdad. Eres un príncipe y tu deber es ver por el bien de los tuyos. —el lobo le hablaba con calma, intentando transmitirle comprensión— Es fácil negarse a un matrimonio, pero esto no lo es, es un tratado de paz. —Naruto asintió— Entonces, ¿qué harás ahora que sabes todo?

— Aun no lo sé...—confeso con pesar, el asunto era más grande de lo que considero— Debo pensarlo mejor.

— Ninguno de los dos puede negarse. Así que te conté todo porque quiero que llevemos las cosas en paz, ni tu ni yo nos queremos, pero al menos podemos intentar llevarnos bien como compañeros de este compromiso. Llegar a ser amigos.

Antes de que el menor pudiera contestar uno de los sirvientes llego con el pedido, la chica dejo la charola sobre la mesa retirándose ante la indicación del lobo para que no les interrumpieran.

— ¿Naruto? —el peli-blanco se estaba preocupando ante el mutismo de su compañero.

— Acepto este matrimonio. —le dolió en el alma decirlo en voz alta.

Desde el inicio el pequeño rubio sabía que, aunque fuera solo un capricho de sus padres no podría negarse por siempre a esa unión, seria forzado a ello; ahora, la única diferencia que existía es que no odiaría a sus padres por eso, ahora comprendía lo que les obligaba a casarlo. Comprendía que de aquel lazo se salvarían muchas vidas y habría paz entre los suyos, pero eso no evitaba que su corazón llorara en silencio por el humano al que amaba y que ahora, definitivamente debía olvidar.

— Ten, técnicamente ahora esto te pertenece. —dijo Kakashi cuando se recompuso de su propio dolor...

...El vampiro había aceptado sellando toda posibilidad de que el compromiso no se llevara a cabo.

El lobo coloco sobre la mesa una pequeña cajita de color negro que Naruto no tardo en tomar y abrir, dejando ver un hermoso y delicado anillo de compromiso de plata, con pequeños zafiros adornándolo y formando el símbolo del infinito. El joven vampiro sintió mayor peso sobre si ante la realidad de lo que significaba todo aquello.

— Me obligaron a traerlo, son un par en realidad, yo tengo el otro. —levanto su mano, mostrando el anillo en el lugar correspondiente— Son de compromiso, cuando te sientas listo, úsalo.

El mayor le detuvo al verle intentar tomarlo con sus manos temblorosas, a pesar de aceptar su destino no se sentía feliz de ello, sentimiento que noto el contrario. Kakashi deseaba darle tiempo, que poco a poco lo aceptara de manera correcta para que sus ojos azules no reflejaran tanto dolor. De alguna manera aquel par de ojos eran iguales a los de Menma por lo que le veía reflejado en Naruto, y como tal, deseaba evitar la tristeza de ellos.

— Intentemos llevar las cosas en paz, por tu bien y el mío, así como el de este matrimonio. —Kakashi le sonrió, ofreciendo su mano para cerrar un trato— Intentemos ser felices con lo que nos tocó vivir.

El menor guardo la caja en el bolsillo de su suéter, un poco más aliviado de que no le obligara aceptar todo de golpe, en verdad tenía que asimilarlo. Regreso su atención al lobo, aceptando el apretón de manos.

 **:::**

 **:::**

Camina como cuerpo sin alma hacia su casa, las clases habían terminado pero no quería ir a casa tan rápido por culpa de su madre y Kakashi, razón por la que había decidido caminar en vez de subir al carro que sus padres enviaron para él. La pelirroja se había empeñado en que regresara inmediatamente todos los días después de clases para que pasara el resto del día en compañía de su prometido, y a pesar de que ya no tenía tanto resentimiento hacia el lobo aun le costaba asimilar la idea de que se uniría a él en algunos meses. Su corazón dolía y su alma lloraba, viendo tan cerca esa inminente unión y tan lejana la realización de su sueño de ser correspondido por su profesor. Debía rendirse, lo sabía, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo; pues ha pasado tres años de preparatoria enamorado de tan peculiar maestro al que conoció por accidente en el jardín trasero de la institución mientras se escondía de todo el mundo con ayuda de la vegetación que les rodeaba para degustar su almuerzo.

Así de simple, así de común conoció al marginado de los profesores y así de sencillo se enamoró de él después de varios encuentros secretos en aquel sitio. Encontró que hablar con el adulto era entretenido y confortante, se identificaba un poco con el mayor, pues él ocultaba a los humanos su verdadero ser, su verdadera cara, similar a Sukea, que por ver el mundo de diferente manera era etiquetado como loco por los de su especie y prefería alejarse de ellos ocultando su interior. Encontró en el profesor un escondite cálido, alguien con quien podría expresarse un poco más y le entendería por la experiencia de la edad a diferencia de sus compañeros de clase. Encontró el amor, el ser feliz por alguien más.

Y ahora, era ese amor el que lo estaba destruyendo, mostrándole otras caras del cristal de la vida, comprendiendo que no todas eran buenas. Y que él mismo se estaba engañando al creer que aquella felicidad seria eterna, siendo que el tiempo avanzaba y los humanos cambiaban; crecían, maduraban y envejecían, sintiendo el tiempo de diferente manera a él. No podría ser siempre el alumno favorito de Sukea, no podría mantener la mentira de que tenía casi 18 años, no podría quedarse cursando por siempre tercer año de preparatoria y mucho menos podría mantenerse al lado del profesor sin cambiar físicamente.

Era simplemente imposible...

Y eso era lo que más le aterraba, darse cuenta que esos tres años no fueron como pensó, que no fue tan libre como creyó al mantener a Sukea en la ignorancia de su verdadera cara. A pesar del gran amor que sentía por ese hombre nunca confió lo suficiente para contarle quien era realmente y no sabía que significaba eso o por qué había sucedido de esa manera. Temía a lo desconocido en su interior. A lo que ignoro por meses y que descubrió esa tarde durante el almuerzo.

 **.**

 **Flash back**

— ¿Menma?

— ¿Eh? —reacciono al ser movido ligeramente por una mano en su hombro, centrándose en lo que hacía antes de perderse en sus pensamientos— Perdón, sensei, estaba pensando en su teoría.

Fingió una sonrisa que a ojos de cualquiera podría considerarse honesta; se había olvidado de que estaba almorzando con Sukea-sensei ese día como era su costumbre cuando ambos tenían la oportunidad. Se había concentrado en su mente al escuchar una creencia del adulto referente a que existían seres místicos superiores a los humanos, considero decirle que eso era verdad, pero guardo silencio al oírle decir que de ser cierto ellos serían peligrosos, monstruosos.

— ¿Estas bien? —el mayor acaricio su cabello negro.

— Si, lo siento. —asintió con tranquilidad, conteniendo un ronroneo por la caricia— ¿Cuál fue su pregunta?

— ¿Tu qué crees que suceda en caso de que ambos mundos se conozcan? —volvió a repetir el profesor un poco indeciso por si seguir el tema o insistir en la salud de su alumno.

— Yo... Yo creo que tiene razón. —mintió, con el corazón dolido por saber que su amado lo catalogara como monstruo— Esos seres serian un peligro para nosotros los humanos, serían unos mons... monstruos. —le costó demasiado decirlo en voz alta y con una sonrisa.

Sukea asintió con una leve sonrisa, ocultando de manera experta el dolor que sentía en esos momentos de saber que Menma pensaba de esa manera de los seres considerados fantasía; había considerado contarle quien era a pesar de todos los contras, había deseado ser honesto con su amado alumno, pero sin exponer sus sentimientos buscando solo su amistad, debido a que había dado su palabra a su familia de que se casaría con Naruto por el bien de los suyos y él era un hombre de palabra.

Solo le contaría a Menma por quererlo mantener en su vida como un amigo en un futuro, cuando todo doliera menos, pero al saber que el joven pensaba de esa manera sentía que debía callar, seguir guardando su secreto para no arruinarle la vida. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta la charla termino y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la campana anuncio el final del receso.

 **Fin del flash back**

 **.**

Cuando fue consciente, se encontraba dentro de los terrenos de su familia, cerca de un lago que podría considerarse parte del jardín trasero. Sin deseos de ver a alguien más, decidió quedarse ahí, tal vez si tardaba un poco más en llegar a casa correría con la suerte de que Kakashi ya se hubiera marchado y no tendría que estar con él sin desearlo por ese día. Observando el reflejo de su alrededor en la superficie del agua se acercó, viendo que lo que debía ser su rostro era otro, su versión humana. El recuerdo de su profesor llego a su mente.

— Para ti, lo que ves de mi es la realidad... Mas tu no conoces, el papel que la vida me hace actuar...—camino por la orilla de la laguna, siempre pendiente de lo que se reflejaba— Siendo así, yo puedo burlar mi mundo exterior... pero al corazón jamás. Hoy no reconocí, a quien vi frente a mi... Mi reflejo no mostro, quien soy en verdad...

Tomo una pequeña roca del suelo para arrojarla sobre la superficie del agua, logrando hacerla rebotar varias veces y creando ondas que deformaron la imagen que se reflejaba sobre el líquido azulino.

— Un día más que mi corazón tengo que ocultar, todo mi sentir. Al final, sabrán como soy... Que pienso en verdad...—su apariencia humana se desvaneció, siendo reemplazada por la verdadera— Ese día llegara. Hoy no reconocí, a quien vi frente a mi...—cantaba a su imagen en el lago— Ese en mi reflejo sé que no soy yo... No quiero aparentar. Quiero ser, realidad... Mi reflejo no mostro, quien soy en verdad. —ante Sukea era lo mismo que vio al inicio, una mentira— Y mi corazón sentir volar. No soy como quiero no, y voy a cambiar...

Percibió la presencia de alguien más detrás, pero supuso que serían Kurama y Gamakichi que le sintieron llegar, acudiendo a ejercer su trabajo de guardianes por lo que continúo dejando salir su dolor, su angustia.

— No debe ser así. El fingir, no es vivir... Al que veo frente a mí, no aguanta más... Ya no voy a ocultar, lo que soy nunca más... Un buen día el amor, me rescatara...—las lágrimas le traicionaron, estaba despidiéndose de algo hermoso, algo único pero falso— Y ese día quien yo soy, se reflejará...

Antes de caer de rodillas y ocultar su rostro para llorar fue apresado por un par de brazos desconocidos pero que le sostuvieron con firmeza. Al levantar el rostro se topó con Kakashi que no pregunto nada y le permitió librarse de todo lo que formaba el nudo en su estómago.

— Haz hecho un gran trabajo soportándolo por ti mismo. —murmuro el lobo con comprensión.

Había llegado minutos atrás, guiado por la voz del vampiro. Pensó en burlarse de él un poco porque no creía que gustara de cantar, pero al ver su silueta tan solitaria, cantando una canción tan melancólica le pareció que se rompería. Que era una criatura tan frágil que se desvanecería en cualquier momento, por lo que olvido su pequeña venganza por haberlo hecho esperar varias horas y simplemente le abrazo.

Fue de ese modo que Naruto entre lágrimas y sollozos le conto que estaba enamorado de un humano, de un humano que le era prohibido y que además no le amaba, sin dar grandes detalles fue consolado por el lobo que confeso estar enamorado también de un joven humano al cual se había prometido nunca tocar. Ninguno detallo, ninguno confeso más allá de lo necesario, pero se comprendieron, volviéndose cómplices del mismo pecado y con el mismo destino.

: **::**

 **:::**

Habían pasado 6 semanas desde lo sucedido en el lago, su relación con Hatake no había mejorado o tal vez solo un poco... al menos ya no trataba de matarlo con solo pensar en él. Ese hecho, en palabras de Kurama y Gamakichi era un gran avance, así como el que ya no discutiera con su familia por negarse a casarse, aunque lo que no sabían sus familiares es que se había resignado totalmente. Se había rendido de corazón después de ver el anillo de compromiso en la mano de su amado profesor. Desde aquel día había decidido que mantendría aquel sentimiento en lo más profundo de su corazón, lo guardaría tan bien que esperaba que en el futuro olvidara que existía. Ahora solo disfrutaría los pocos meses antes de graduarse al lado de su maestro, después de la graduación se casaría con Kakashi por el bien de los suyos y no volvería al mundo humano hasta después de varios siglos, cuando Sukea ya no existiera.

Y es que desde el día que vio aquella joya en el dedo anular de Sukea y le preguntó sobre ello se sintió morir de nuevo al escucharle decir que ya había pedido la mano de su enamorada, y se estaban realizando los preparativos de la boda. La primera vez que se sintió morirse había sido cuando le escucho hablar con otro sobre que se casaría, pero debido a que aún no había un anillo pensó ingenuamente que aquel compromiso aún era formal y aunque sabía que no existía una oportunidad con el adulto con o sin compromiso, no pudo evitar sentir alivio en aquel entonces, sin embargo, ahora el mayor portaba la argolla, anunciando silenciosamente ese horrendo compromiso.

¡Ah! Como deseaba gritar.

¡Incluso los demás profesores lo habían felicitado!

¡Malditos sean aquellos pedazos de metal que atan una persona con otra!

Porque si, aunque no lo usaba en el dedo correspondiente, Naruto ya traía consigo el anillo colgado en el cuello con una cadena bastante larga que lo ocultaba cerca de su pecho durante las horas de instituto y se lo colocaba en el dedo antes de llegar a casa, su madre hacia un drama si no lo portaba. Suspiro una vez más, el tiempo avanzaba y por más que él no lo deseaba el día de su condena se aproximaba; su boda y la de su maestro, eran inevitables ahora. El único consuelo que tenía es que él no sufriría a inicios de clases. Era probable que Sukea siguiera dando clases después de su luna de miel, pero él no volvería a verle y eso aliviaría un poco a su pobre corazón. Sin notarlo el timbre anunciando el final de clases se dejó escuchar por toda la escuela, alegrando a muchos y entristeciendo a casi nadie.

Y en el caso de Naruto, significa hora de volver a casa para comenzar un nuevo sufrimiento y es que llevaba todas esas semanas pasando las tardes con Kakashi, desde lo sucedido en el lago había descubierto que Kakashi no le recriminaría nada sobre sus locuras o sus malas decisiones, aunque tal vez se burlara un poco, haciéndolo avergonzar ante un comentario subido de tono o simplemente le dejaría seguir divagando.

— Pueden retirarse. —les concedió su profesor ante lo inevitable.

— Es hora de irnos, Menma. —Uno de sus compañeros lo movió levemente del hombro obligándole a dejar de observar a su amado.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí...—sonrió avergonzado, siendo inconsciente de las miradas discretas de Sukea para él.

— ¿Y qué dices? —cuestiono otro de sus compañeros.

— ¿Sobre qué? —ladeo el rostro, incapaz de seguir la conversación secreta que sus amigos tenían durante la clase.

— De ir a la casa de Kiba a jugar el videojuego nuevo.

— Oh, no suena mal...—guardo silencio repentinamente, percibiendo a un vampiro cerca de la escuela— Pero lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Eh? —sus amigos le miraron extrañados, por lo regular era el primero en unirse a ese tipo de actividades.

— ¿Te vas?

— Si, lo siento. Mamá tiene que asistir a una fiesta y me pidió acompañarla.

Todos sus amigos humanos comprendieron y le dejaron marchar sin reclamos, no sin antes pedirle un autógrafo de las actrices y modelos del momento que se topara en la festividad, después de todo ser hijo de una modelo internacionalmente famosa no es algo que puedas mantener en secreto cuando ella en ocasiones te recoge del colegio por el simple gusto de cuidar a su pequeño. Tomo sus cosas rápidamente, observando de reojo aquel anillo que brillaba en la mano de su amado que se tomaba su tiempo para guardar sus materiales de clase. No era tan masoquista por lo que no utilizo sus poderes para detallar el aro metálico, suficiente tenía con verle brillar por culpa de la luz natural, un error que cualquier amante trágico cometería porque de haberlo hecho hubiera notado algo más.

En silencio y de modo discreto Sukea observo a su amado alumno marchar sin tener la oportunidad de despedirle por la presencia de sus otros alumnos. Se acerco a la ventana al olfatear algo fuera de lo común en el instituto; seres superiores estaban cerca, a punto estaba de ir a investigar cuando fue detenido por la profesora de inglés, que le informaba que el director deseaba hablarle sobre sus próximas vacaciones. Siendo incapaz de desobedecer, olvido su investigación y se concentró en esconder su presencia del lobo y vampiro que percibía.

Naruto salió de la escuela corriendo, escudriñando las calles en busca del vampiro que percibió, no era común sentir a alguien de su especie cerca de esos lugares a menos que específicamente fueran a buscarle. Acertando al notar el carro negro blindado que lo esperaba del otro lado de la acera, asumió que alguno de sus padres fue a buscarle por lo que se encamino hacia el automóvil, sin embargo, en vez de encontrarse con sus progenitores se encontró con dos personas bastante conocidas e inesperadas.

— Gaara, Sasuke. —sonrió ante la sorpresa.

— Tsk. Tardas mucho, Usoratonkachi. —Dio en respuesta con expresión de fastidio.

Sasuke Uchiha un lobo de elite, descendiente de uno de los hijos del primer hombre lobo, hermano de Itachi y mejor amigo de Naruto, con la apariencia de un joven de 18 años azabache, ojos negros y piel blanca.

— Aun no puedo diferenciarte con esa apariencia, te ves tan igual a ellos. —dijo el primer nombrado.

Gaara Uzumaki un joven vampiro perteneciente a la nobleza y sobrino de Kushina, por lo tanto, primo de Naruto y sus hermanos; portador de un par de ojos aguamarina, pelo rojo como la sangre y piel pálida típica en los de su especie, con la apariencia de un joven de 20 años.

— Oh, claro. —acorto por completo la distancia que les separaba. — Pero solo así puedo permanecer en este mundo sin llamar mucho la atención. — jugo con un mechón de su pelo negro.

— Solo quieres imitarme. —El Uchiha sonrió ladino al ver la molestia en el príncipe.

— Vamos, Naruto. —cambio el rumbo de la charla el pelirrojo. — Es hora de irnos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? Me habían dicho que odian el mundo humano...

— Vinimos a verte, ¿que no es obvio, tonto? —cuestiono Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, harto de los miles de olores que había en el lugar, principalmente los odiosos perfumes de las chicas que los estaban rodeando.

— No hemos podido visitarte tan seguido por culpa de la escuela. —Gaara tomo la palabra, impidiendo que una batalla verbal entre sus amigos se desate.

— Además, de que las pocas veces que hemos logrado hacer tiempo para ir a tu casa, siempre llegas tarde y solo a dormir. —reprocho el lobo.

— Eso era antes, ahora tengo que llegar temprano a casa para pasar tiempo con mi prometido. —contesto sin sentimiento relevante el rubio. — Reglas de mamá.

— Naruto, es justamente a eso que hemos venido. —confeso Gaara.

— ¿Que...?

— ¿Porque demonios aceptaste ese absurdo compromiso? —interrumpió Sasuke con el ceño completamente fruncido.

Naruto desvió la mirada no sabiendo que responder, eran sus mejores amigos, pero aun a ellos les ocultaba cosas importantes. Se vio tentado por unos segundos a confesar todo, seguro de que, si les confesaba que era totalmente obligado no dudarían en ayudarle a hacer cualquier cosa para librarle de ese compromiso, incluyendo fingir su muerte; no obstante, guardo silencio, casarse por el bien de impedir la guerra era una decisión que había tomado por cuenta propia.

— No lo sé. —contesto obviamente mintiendo.

— Estuviste negándote todo este tiempo y cuando hablaste con ese estúpido lobo dejaste de negarte... ¿te enamoraste de ese tipo? —cuestiono a su primo con incredulidad.

Naruto era su preciada familia y quería saber que no saldría lastimado en todo ese asunto, por otra parte, conocía bastante a su primo para saber que no hubiera aceptado de no ser por algo realmente importante y no sin razón.

— ¿Pero qué cosas dices, Gaara? —sonrió con falsedad— No tienes que preocuparte, en verdad estoy bien con esto. —Sasuke no le creía su falsa alegría al rubio.

— Estamos preocupados... O al menos yo lo estoy y por eso estoy aquí... En realidad, no sé qué hace el perrito aquí. —le dijo haciéndolo reír.

— ¡¿A quién llamas perro, chupacabras?! —gruño molesto— Solo vine a molestar a Naruto, ¿que no es obvio? Es tan tonto y débil que no ha podido mantener su voluntad de negarse a casarse.

— ¡Teme! —Naruto le enfrento.

— ¿Algún problema? —Sasuke le sonrió arrogante, confiado en que si hacia molestar suficiente al rubio soltaría la verdad sin pensarlo— Es la verdad. Es por eso que no te me igualas, yo he podido retrasar mi compromiso por más de un siglo.

— Es solo que Hinata odia la idea de casarse contigo tanto que no ha hecho nada por apresurar el matrimonio. —El rubio le reto con la mirada— ¿Quien en su sano juicio querría casarse con un perro sarnoso que se cree la última gota del desierto?

— ¿Que dijiste? —el plan no estaba saliendo como quería, se estaba dejando llevar.

— Que ni con un compromiso arreglado puedes lograr que alguien quiera casarse contigo. —sin notarlo, ambos chicos habían chocado sus frentes, retándose.

— No peleen chicos. —Pidió Gaara, incomodo al notar que llamaban mucho la atención— Mejor vayámonos a otro lugar a pasar el rato.

— Oh, no puedo. —les detuvo el vampiro de mayor rango— Debo de llegar temprano a casa para verlo.

— Déjalo plantado. Quiero pelear un rato contigo. —demando el lobo con una sonrisa divertida, ansioso de probar que tanto mejoro su técnica de combate.

Naruto le regreso la sonrisa, usando un traductor mental con las palabras de su amigo, fácil de traducir del tsunderismo al español después de tantos años, por lo que claramente escucho un "déjalo plantado, quiero pasar tiempo contigo."

— ¿Porque simplemente no puedes ser honesto? —pregunto Gaara con burla.

— ¿A quién le dices eso, maldito mapache? —Sasuke gruño de nuevo.

— Solo era una broma...

— Jajá, vámonos a casa. No puedo dejarlo plantado, aunque quisiera. Mamá me asesinaría. —todos se estremecieron ante el recuerdo de una Kushina enojada.

Sincronizadamente los amigos movieron de un lado a otro su cara, alejando recuerdos tormentosos de sus mentes, intentando enfocarse de nuevo en sus planes.

— Sasuke tiene razón. —el pelirrojo retomo la charla. — Hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos, no creo que la tía Kushina se moleste porque llegues un poco tarde.

— No lo dejare plantado, solo llegaremos tarde, ¿les parece? —Naruto expuso un poco de la excusa que usarían.

— Es mejor que nada. —acepto el vampiro.

— Maldito Naruto, estoy dándote mi valioso tiempo y tu no me puedes dar el tuyo.

— Lo siento, Teme. Le tengo más miedo a mi madre que a ti. —confeso, sonriendo divertido. — Además, el que estés aquí solo significa que te peleaste con Hinata y ahora que no puedes pedir disculpas por culpa de tu orgullo no tienes con quien pasar el tiempo. —el lobo mostro sus colmillos, molesto— ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Ella te reprocho tus celos o tú te molestaste al verla ser amable con un desconocido?

— Cállate. —exclamo sonrojándose. — Es su culpa por ser tan buena chica que ayuda incluso a los ancianos.

Naruto y Gaara intentaron contener la risa, pero les fue imposible, pensar que el gran Sasuke Uchiha estaba celoso de un anciano no era algo que escuchaban todos los días.

— Por cierto... Sai, ¿porque no sales de tu escondite? —exclamo al aire.

— ¿Así que te diste cuenta? —se escuchó una dulce voz.

— No, mi olfato esta estropeado, pero sé que siempre estas siguiendo a Gaara. —respondió mirando a la persona que había caído del árbol que les cubría del sol.

— No entiendo porque se esconde en vez de estar a mi lado. —El pelirrojo suspiro, acariciando la cabeza del pequeño de apariencia de 10 años -cuando en realidad tenía 150 años- que se aferró a su cintura— Ya me cansé de decirle que no me siga así, que el hecho de que este escondido o a mi lado ya me da igual.

— Eso es bueno para ti, ¿no, Sai? —pregunto a su sobrino. — Ya tienes el permiso de tu prometido para estar a su lado.

Gaara estaba por negar tal compromiso, ninguna de las familias había hablado de ello además de que la diferencia de edad era demasiada, pero fue acallado por el repentino grito del infante.

— ¡Sí! Adoro estar con el tío Gaara.

— ¿Y a dónde iremos? —pregunto el rubio cuando Sasuke ingreso al auto.

— ¿Dónde te gustaría? —preguntaron al más pequeño ya que en realidad no tenían idea de cómo perder el tiempo en el mundo humano sin llamar mucho la atención.

— Una biblioteca.

— Tenías que ser hijo de mi hermano. —Sasuke suspiro.

— Déjala en paz, teme. ¿Otro lugar Sai?

— Un parque de diversiones. —respondió.

— Me parece bien. —aceptaron los mayores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Llegas tarde, Naruto. —reclamo furiosa la vampiresa en cuanto su hijo cruzo la entrada principal.

— ¿Y Kakashi? —cuestiono ignorando el reclamo de su madre.

Tenía la esperanza de que al no responder a los regaños de su madre no avanzara el asunto, y es que era consciente de que había tardado de más por culpa de su fuga al parque de diversiones, en donde se divirtió bastante olvidando sus problemas.

— Está arriba jugando billar con tus hermanos y tu padre, ha estado esperándote por tres horas. —mostro tres dedos para remarcar el tiempo

— Perdónalo abuelita, ha sido culpa del tío Gaara y el emo depresivo. —Sai se abrazó a la cintura de la mujer, mostrando la mejor mirada arrepentida de su repertorio.

Gaara opaco la risa que broto de su garganta con una mano, observando el tic en la ceja del azabache a su lado, quien se contenía de reclamarle al chico por la presencia de su abuela.

— Han sido varias semanas que no te veía Sai. —dijo con una sonrisa la mujer, ahogada en el amor a su primer nieto.

— La escuela no me ha dado mucho tiempo libre, además de las clases extras que mis padres me imponen. —se explicó el infante— También por eso no he podido seguir al tío Gaara últimamente como me gustaría. —se mostró triste.

— Si que te gusta tu tío.

— Es que es genial. Nunca duda, por eso me gusta.

Naruto intento aprovechar el momento para irse del lugar, agradeciendo a su sobrino por distraer a su madre. Sai lo estaba ayudando sin que se lo pidiera por lo que se comprometía a comprarle algo que quisiera en un futuro, no obstante, la pelirroja detuvo su huida al tomarlo del cuello de la playera que portaba.

— Bueno, ya que están aquí supongo que no puedo decir nada. —la mujer sonrió a su hijo haciéndolo estremecer— Lamento no haberlos saludado, chicos. — los invitados cambiaron su postura despreocupada a una firme ante su mirada— Bienvenidos a casa Sasuke, Gaara, Sai... y Naruto.

— Estamos en casa. —dijeron todos a excepción del lobo, que solo asintió por la bienvenida.

— Espero que puedan quedarse a cenar

Ambos invitados asintieron, entendiendo que la mujer no aceptaría una negativa después de haber robado el tiempo de su hijo y nieto.

— Gracias. —Sasuke se acercó— Pero antes necesito hablar con mi hermano de algo, ¿se encuentra?

— Claro, Itachi se encuentra arriba con lo demás jugando. Lo más probable es que les esté dando una paliza.

— Entonces vamos. —interrumpió Naruto, librándose del agarre de su madre, pero no así de la mirada molesta de la mujer

Todos asintieron y le siguieron agradeciendo a Kushina por la hospitalidad, la mujer les sonrió y se retiró a la cocina para verificar que los preparativos estuvieran listos, tal vez eran vampiros y no necesitaran aquellos alimentos pero les gustaba reunirse en la cena para pasar un rato familiar. En el camino a la sala de entretenimiento los jóvenes hablaron de lo aterrador que era Kushina y, culpándose entre el rubio y el azabache por la llegada tardía. Al entrar se toparon con Minato en compañía de Nagato, Itachi y la sensación del momento, Kakashi, todos divirtiéndose con el juego.

— Bienvenido Naruto. —el primero en darse cuenta de su llegada fue el lobo blanco.

— Oh, chicos. Bienvenidos. —Minato les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa— Hace mucho que no te veo Sasuke, has crecido maravillosamente.

— Es gusto verlo en buen estado, Minato-sama...—el azabache sonrio un poco y dio una leve reverencia con palabras de agradecimientos.

— Gaara, ya casi no vienes, hemos extrañado tus anécdotas de cacerías.

— Lo siento, tío. He estado ocupado con la época de exámenes y ayudando a mi padre con la administración de la región. —Gaara inclino su rostro por respeto.

— Sasuke. —Itachi se acercó a su hermano con una leve sonrisa por verle después de bastante tiempo.

Si bien era cierto que en el pasado fue expulsado de su manada, en la actualidad había sido perdonado por los beneficios de su matrimonio, más eso no significaba que estuviera bien visto que visitara a su familia, razón por la que solo mantenía contacto con ellos a escondidas de los demás miembros del grupo.

— Sai, pequeño. —Nagato extendió sus brazos para abrazar a su hijo.

Mientras los demás hablaban entre ellos, Naruto aprovecho para acercarse al Hatake, haciéndole una seña para que se alejaran un poco del grupo ya que quería hablar con él antes de presentarlo a sus amigos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Kakashi enarco una ceja ante el comportamiento extraño del joven.

— Yo...

— Naruto. —el pedido del rubio se vio interrumpido por el llamado de sus dos amigos, que se acercaron a conocer al lobo.

— Hey... Amm, verán...

— Así que tú eres Hatake, el prometido de mi primo. —Gaara recorrió con la mirada al mayor de pies a cabeza, aceptando que no era un mal partido físicamente.— Es un gusto conocerte al fin, claro, después de todo lo que este compromiso a provocado.

Para Kakashi fue obvio que los amigos de su prometido estaban a la defensiva, por lo que supuso que ellos tampoco estaban al tanto de que aquel matrimonio tenía un contexto más político que sentimental. Miro de reojo a Naruto, el cual le suplicaba con gestos, palabras mudas y mirada implorosa que no les contara la verdad del porque aceptaba ese matrimonio; aunque se sorprendió por interpretar correctamente los deseos del príncipe, acato el pedido, sonriendo a la hora de presentarse.

Durante media hora se vio envuelto en un intercambio de palabras con aquellos jóvenes, que parecían a simple vista burlarse del destino de su amigo rubio así como hacerle ver al prometido que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida por aceptar a alguien tan revoltoso, despistado y magneto de problemas como lo era el príncipe vampírico, pero todo eso para Kakashi más bien parecía que le ponían a prueba, advirtiéndole que de lastimarlo a un ser tan noble y amado como lo era el rubio se las vería con ellos.

La pareja se vio libre del par de amigos cuando fueron invitados a jugar billar por Itachi, intentaron negarse porque aún quedaban cosas que decir al lobo blanco, pero les fue imposible cuando Minato se los pidió. Los prometidos suspiraron aliviados, retirándose a escondidas de los demás para charlar un poco en lo que esperaban la hora de la cena, debían aclarar algunas cosas al parecer. No habían acordado que decir ante los demás ante su resignación matrimonial.

Aprovecharon la soledad de los pasillos para tener una charla un poco más abierta.

— Siento haberte tomado desprevenido. —el primero en hablar fue Naruto— Y también perdón por la tardanza. Sasuke y Gaara me tomaron por sorpresa con su visita y se pasó el tiempo a su lado.

— En realidad eso no importa, después de todo ya es bastante trabajo que estés puntual todos los días siendo un adolescente, mientras que por mi cuenta tardo bastante. —Kakashi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia— No tengo problemas con que te diviertas. Aunque Kushina-sama estaba bastante alterada por tu tardanza, se disculpó varias veces conmigo a pesar de que le dije que no importaba, que yo te había hecho esperar varias veces ya.

— Si, es algo típico de ella. —asintió con una sonrisa. — Y también de ti el llegar después de dos horas.

— Sobre lo del compromiso...—el lobo sonrió avergonzado, nunca había sido bueno con la puntualidad.

— Ah... Perdón por pedirte que no les dijeras, es solo que si lo saben... bueno, ellos...

— No se lo tomarían a bien. —Kakashi dijo las palabras que le eran difíciles de decir al contrario.

— Si, ellos intentarían miles de cosas antes de dejar que me case por un bien político.

— Esos son buenos amigos, ¿no crees? —alago el lobo al ver la expresión de tristeza del menor.

— ¡Si! —volvió a sonreír— Además de que tampoco puedo decirles todo porque mis propios padres no me han dado otra razón para este matrimonio mas que, tengo la edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio...

— Sigo pensando que es porque piensan que llegaremos a amarnos o algo así.

Los dos guardaron silencio, incomodos por lo último dicho por el lobuno, sobre todo después de que en una de sus charlas anteriores ambos confesaran estar enamorados de otra persona o al menos decir que gustaban de ella como en el caso del mayor, quien por lealtad a su prometido no pudo aceptar su amor tan abiertamente.

— Huyo de ella cada vez que veo sus intenciones de preguntarme algo sobre los preparativos de la boda. — nuevamente fue el rubio el que comenzó la charla al oír a la lejanía a su madre exigiendo un catálogo de trajes de novio.

Kakashi sonrió de lado al oírle, admirando un poco el hecho de que el rubio aun pusiera resistencia, pues a pesar de aceptar el compromiso ante la familia y todos, aún tenía sus negaciones a realizar algo que involucrara el evento. Salieron de la mansión para pasear por el hermoso jardín cuidado por los reyes vampiros, gustaban de la tranquilidad cuando estaban juntos por la simple razón de que si había más gente con ellos escucharían la palabra "boda, boda y boda", querían paz hasta que ese día llegara, por eso siempre se alejaban y hablaban de cualquier tema intentando olvidarlo.

— Mencionaste antes que ibas a una escuela mortal, ¿cierto?

— Si, odio ir a las de nuestro mundo porque me tratan muy formal. —el rubio hizo cara de asco.

— Es normal ¿no? Eres un príncipe.

— No me gusta. Todos son tan superficiales, solo son amables conmigo por mi posición, pero por la espalda la mayoría me critica por no hacer las cosas con la gracia de la realeza. — Naruto se abrazó a si mismo fingiendo un escalofrió— ¿Por qué has sacado el tema?

— Al parecer tenemos otra cosa en común. —Naruto le vio fijamente— Soy maestro en una universidad mortal, y hoy, durante mi turno pude oler a Sasuke y Gaara, —sabía que fueron ellos ahora que los había visto al llegar, su aroma los delato— supongo que el que no notara a Sai se debe a que aún no bebe sangre humana así que no tiene olor.

— Eso significa que...

— Imparto clases en la escuela Konoha.

— ¿En serio? —el rubio sonrió con mayor energía— Yo estudio en su sección de preparatoria. ¡Oh! ¡Wao, que coincidencia! ¿Qué nombre utilizas?... Espera, mejor no me digas. —El vampiro le cubrió su boca con ambas manos.

— ¿Porque el repentino desinterés?

— Porque si me dices como te llamas y te reconozco me dará mucha vergüenza. —explico el rubio desviando la mirada— Me he burlado de casi todos los profesores de todos los grados, desde el kinder a la universidad, no quiero saber qué cosas abre dicho de ti. —se cubrió el rostro por la vergüenza— Además de que tendría que decirte ahora lo que he dicho, y a cambio confesarte como pago también mi nombre en aquel lado... —hablaba sin detenerse— Y mi aspecto humano no es muy...—ladeo el rostro, ¿a su prometido le importaría que su aspecto no fuera igual? — No quiero que me reconozcas y yo no quiero reconocerte. De hacerlo sería muy incómodo hablarte allá, porque me sentiría peor si simplemente te ignoro...

— Esta bien, ya entendí a dónde quieres llegar. —El lobo le interrumpió, no estaba seguro que el menor se detuviera por cuenta propia. — Cambiando un poco el tema, la medicina que tomas debe de ser muy fuerte, realmente no recuerdo haber olido a un vampiro dentro de las instalaciones a excepción de hoy.

— Si, es un brebaje hecho especialmente por mi cuidador.

— ¿Iruka? —cuestiono el mayor y el menor asintió— Con razón, se dice que es uno de los mejores en su campo. Debe ser tan fuerte que por eso tu olfato también esta estropeado, espero que solo sea temporal.

— Si. —asintió— De hecho, en el momento en que deje de usarlo mi propio cuerpo regenerara los daños de mi olfato por lo que todo regresara a la normalidad.

— Me alegra oírlo.

— ¿Te molesta que no pueda oler?

— ¿A mí? —el príncipe asintió— En realidad no, pero creo que será incómodo para ti no poder nunca olfatear nada, además de que es muy peligroso que seas privado de nuestro sentido más fuerte. Si corrieras peligro...

— Príncipe Naruto. —llamo un hombre desde la espalda de ambos.

— ¿Yamato-sensei? —Naruto sonrió mientras Kakashi se sorprendió un poco al ver a un antiguo miembro de su manada— ¿Busca a Sai?

— No, solo se me pidió que les dijera que la cena estaba lista. —hablo el lobo de cabello castaño— Ha pasado tiempo, Kakashi-sama.

— Si, es verdad. Pero es sorpréndete, eres menor a mí y te ves más viej...—no pudo terminar porque recibió un golpe en el estómago cortesía del vampiro.

— Es frágil con el tema de su apariencia. —murmuro el rubio solo para oídos de su prometido— ¿Se conocen? —cuestiono tranquilamente como si no hubiera golpeado al contrario con el codo.

— Yo pertenecía a su manada antes de ser enviado para la enseñanza del príncipe Sai. —el rubio asintió a la explicación del profesor de su sobrino.

— Me alegra ver que estas bien. —dijo Kakashi jadeando, acariciando la zona afectada. Había dolido.

— Y tu tan idiota como siempre, nunca aprendiste a guardar tus comentarios. —Yamato suspiro— Me preocupa mucho el joven Naruto.

— Su honestidad me gusta. —interrumpió Naruto con una sonrisa, dejando sin habla a los dos lobos.

— Me alegro escuchar eso joven. —el primero en decir algo fue el instructor lobuno.

— Regresemos. —dijo Kakashi.

El lobo blanco no sabía que sentir ante la honestidad del chico, tal vez no era una declaración como tal, pero ahora sabía que a Naruto le gustaba algo de él que no muchos apreciaban; sus comentarios demasiados honestos. Los tres caminaban tranquilamente y en silencio a la casa, dirigiéndose al comedor donde ya estaban todos reunidos para cenar.

— Que bueno que llegan. —dijo Minato cuando les vio entrar. — Tuve que mandar a varias personas a buscarles, desaparecieron tan repen...

— Vamos, siéntense. —animo Kushina interrumpiendo a su esposo.

— ¿Y Sasori? —pregunto el rubio al tomar asiento junto a sus amigos y su prometido.

— Llegara tarde, parece ser que se quedara un rato más en casa de un "amigo". —Itachi rio disimuladamente por el doble sentido que le dio su esposo a la última palabra.

— Mmm... —Naruto frunció el ceño, seguro de que había algo oculto pero no entendiendolo.

— Tío Naruto, ¿en dónde estabas? —pregunto Sai bastante interesado.

— En el jardín.

— ¿Con tu prometido? ¿Solos?

— ¿Eh?... Ah, sí...—no confiaba en la sonrisa maliciosa del chiquillo. — Sai, Yamato me dijo que te volviste a escapar. —intento desviar la atención del infante exponiéndolo con sus padres.

— Ya había terminado el ejercició. —se defendió rápidamente al ver el ceño fruncido de sus padres.

— Si, pero no las clases. —continuo el rubio.

Estaba seguro que su sobrino quería burlarse del lobo blanco dejándolo en ridículo enfrente de todos, tal y como lo había hecho en el pasado con amigos que iban de visita o las antiguas pretendientes de Gaara, eso era algo que no dejaría que le hiciera a Kakashi, no le parecía justo después de que el hombre le ayudara.

— Pero había escuchado que mi Gaara iría a buscar al tío Naruto por lo que también quise ir...—A Sai le urgía salvarse del enojo creciente en los rostros de sus padres.

— Lamento siempre los inconvenientes, Gaara. —Nagato golpeo con la mano la cabeza de su pequeño, mirando a su primo con pena.

— No te preocupes, Sai es un buen chico a pesar de todo. —Quiso sonreír un poco a Nagato pero la verdad es que ni él creía en las palabras, el pequeño hibrido era un acosador bastante bueno— Se parece mucho a usted, lo bueno es que no salió igual de tsundere con quien comparte también sangre...

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, chupacabras? —Sasuke gruño.

— Lo que imaginas, perrito. —el pelirrojo lo enfrente.

— Sasuke, por favor. —pidió Itachi.

— Pero hermano, él empezó.

— Gaara, tú también. —regaño Naruto.

Ambos implicados se miraron para luego apartar la mirada, ellos dos sin duda tenían una amistad bastante peculiar pues decían que solo estaban juntos por Naruto y muchos creían eso, a excepción del rubio, quien sabía que a pesar de todo se tenían cierto cariño después de tantos años juntos.

— Bueno...—Kushina llamo la atención de todos después de disculparse con Kakashi por el comportamiento de su familia— Kakashi, Naruto, me gustaría que participaran en los preparativos de la boda y quisiera hacer una reunión más tarde para ello.

— ¿Una reunión de preparativos? —Una de sus cejas tuvo un tic ante las palabras de su madre.

— Como todo va bien, pensamos en hacer una pequeña reunión. —Prosiguió Minato— Ya saben, solo la familia se reunirá para ayudar con los preparativos...

— Y sería bueno que tú y Kakashi den algunas sugerencias para ese día. —Kushina sonrió emocionada— No pueden dejar que me encargue solo yo, tiene que ser a su gusto ya que es un día importante para ambos...

— No tengo problemas con la reunión. —le interrumpió el lobo fingiendo interés, pues quería cambiar de tema.

 ***No tengo problemas con la reunión pero sobre dar opinión si...*** pensó el albino para sus adentros y el vampirito rubio se dio cuenta de su pensamineto; Naruto se sintio un poco feliz, ahora podria decir que lo conocia lo bastante como para saber que por muy honesto que fuera, habia cosas que se guardaba para si mismo.

— ¿Quiénes estarán presentes? —cuestiono Gaara, no muy emocionado con ayudar con algo tan problemático.

— Me gustaría que Sasuke y tú participaran en esto, claro, si no tienen inconvenientes. —ambos jóvenes deseaban negarse, dejarle su problema a su amigo rubio— Después de todo son de la familia y muy buenos amigos de Naruto, lo conocen bastante bien.

— Para nada. —dijeron al unísono, ganándose la mirada confundida de los presentes al dejar expuesta su negativa

— Nos referimos a que no hay inconvenientes y que nos encantara ayudar. —mintió el pelirrojo menor, temiendo volverla a ver enojada.

— Me alegra escucharlo. —dijo la mujer feliz a la par que aplaudía.

— Entonces está decidido. —Dio por terminada la charla Minato, dando el primer bocado a la comida que les fue servida.

Mientras los demás degustaban la comida y tenían leves charlas, los "novios" se tuvieron que resignar al intercambiar una mirada, no podrían escapar del tema por siempre, las fiestas o reuniones no eran lo suyo, es más, las aborrecían porque tenían que aparentar una conducta acorde al momento. Ante su propia sorpresa, Kakashi tomo la mano del vampiro por debajo de la mesa, sin ninguno otro significado que no fuera decirle sin palabras que le apoyaría, que ambos estaban juntos en el asunto, algo que agradeció Naruto totalmente.

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

* * *

 **Yukihana-Hime: Bueno, aquí la segunda parte de la historia...**

 **Sin nada mas que decir que los derechos de la canción es para sus genuinos dueños...**

 **Espero les gustara y nos leemos después...**


End file.
